Blood Sweat and Tears
by Min Yoo 93
Summary: INI JIMIN GANGBANG. KHUSUS UNTUK ORANG NISTA!. TW, BL, M, Yoonmin, All x Chim. No Child! Stay away Kids. Go back to your bedroom and sleep. Its not suite for you!
1. WARNING!

INI BL

INI RATE M

Ff berikut merupakan hasil rekayasa Author yang tak ada nyatanya sama sekali kecuali fakta bahwa Yoongi dan Jimin pacaran.

.

.

.

Dengar! Anak dibawah usia 18 sangat dilarang untuk membaca cerita berikut. Jangan tanya kenapa karena kalian sendiri tau alasannya dan kalian bisa langsung out.

.

.

Ini ff saya buat khusus untuk penggemar Jiboty di seluruh jagad. meskipun Jimin akan dirape oleh seluruh member di group tapi, Jimin tetap milik om Yoongi.

.

Jika anda sudah cukup usia dan mental silahkan klik next!

Jika kalian masih dibawah usi 18 tahun jangan nekat baca.


	2. Chapter 1

.

* * *

Blood, Sweat and Tears

* * *

Reason

*Trigger Warning!*

Yoonmin

Allxchim

* * *

.

Ff ini menggunakan bahasa frontal

dimana kamu bisa menemukan tulisan seperti

alat vital, umpatan, makian dll.

.

.

Apa kau pernah mendengar bahwa orang yang terlihat suka tidur itu sebenarnya karena ia sudah tidur?

Apakah kau pernah mendengar bahwa mengganggu orang yang susah tidur akan membuatnya menendang bokongmu?

Apakah kau percaya satu fakta lagi yang mungkin pernah kau dengar? Bahwa ketika si tukang tidur itu memejamkan mata, dia masih bisa mendengarmu setengah sadar. Orang bilang itu tidur ayam. Tidur yang sebenarnya tak tidur. dan, apakah kau tau bahwa orang introvert semacam itu memiliki semacam alter ego yang seperti naga tidur? Seperti, ada monster dalam dirinya yang sedang tidur. Jika kau merusak moodnya kerika ia baru bangun maka monster itu akan bangun dan menelanmu hidup-hidup. Terdengar seperti fiksi bukan? Tapi jika kau si tukang tidur pasti sangat mengerti apa yang ditulis sebelumnya. Sebenarnya, ini bukan tentang si introvert tukang tidur, tapi tentang Min Yoongi. Kalau tak faham hubungannya, maka pasti anda tak kenal siapa itu Min Yoongi. Ff ini tak menceritakan tentang sifat si Sugar daddy tapi cerita mengenai bagaimana kekasihnya membangkitkan monster yang membuat kekasihnya itu menggali lubang kematiannya sendiri. Mari kita mulai saja:

Pada suatu waktu zaman lahir sebuah boyband yang sangat terkenal karena memiliki pasukan ARMY paling kuat di seluruh dunia. Boyband yang berhasil mencetak sejarah billboard sebagai artis Asia pertama yang memenangkan penghargaan di billboard music award. Mereka adalah BTS, boyband yang katanya memiliki arti anti peluru. Mereka berjuang dari bawah dengan kerja sama tim yang berhasil mewujudkan mimpi mereka. Semua tak mudah dan tak pernah mudah bagi siapapun yang ingin berjuang mengejar mimpi mereka. Mereka berkarya dengan lagu-lagu yang menggambarkan kisah hidup mereka. Lagu-lagu yang di dominasi oleh member genius mereka, Min Suga.

Jika kalian tak mengerti kaitannya monster, tukang tidur dan pria pucat bernama Min Yoongi, maka akan diperjelas di paragraf ini. Seperti yang para Army tau bagwa suga itu sangat suka tidur. Apa kalian pernah bertanya kenapa Min Yoongi suka tidur? Apa kalian fikir itu karena memang karakter dia suka tidur? Memang benar, tapi yang paling benar adalah pola hidup seniman. Mereka itu sangat pekerja keras dan sering sekali bergadang dan tentu saja memiliki waktu tidur yang tak tentu. Walau sebenarnya kebanyakan seniman lebih aktif dimalam hari karena kau bisa konsentrasi berkarya jika tak berisik. Nah, jika malam tak tidur, normalnya orang akan tidur siang tapi tidak dengan Min Pdnim kita. Dia harus konser hingga ia tidur sebisa mungkin ketika ada waktu kosong termasuk saat ada libur. Waktu tidur 20 jam itu tak sebanding dengan waktu yang seniman habiskan untuk berkarya. Dan, manusia itu pasti butuh istirahat. Jika kurang, mereka memiliki mood buruk karena stress. Ketika otaknya meminta tubuhnya untuk tidur tetapi banyak sekali setan bernama maknae line yang terus berbuat onar, yang membuat kualitas tidurnya buruk. Jadilah ia menjadi sosok emosional yang seolah lidahnya terbuat dari pisau. Itu normal jika kau liat dari sudut pandang seniman yang seperti itu.

Dimasa waktu tidur yang sulit dan kualitas tidur yang susah diraih musisi sepertinya. Masalah terbesar pengganggu tidurnya justru muncul dari kekasihnya sendiri. Dia Park Jimin, member genit yang memiliki bokong lebar seperti perempuan. Alasan Yoongi tak bisa tidur bukan karena Jimin sering membuat onar bersama maknae line dan mengganggu tidurnya. Bukan juga karena pantat sialan yang selalu membuat penisnya susah tidur. Tapi karena ucapan yang paling menyakitkan, yang melukai harga dirinya sebagai top. Kita perjelas, Jimin ingin merasakan penis pendek gemuknya berada di dalam lubang milik Min Yoongi. Itulah sifat nakal seorang bottom jalang seperti Jimin. Sudah Tuhan beri penis besar dan gemuk milik Yoongi, dia minta hal lain yang terkesan tak tau diri. Memang itu salahnya tak bisa mendisiplinkan bottomnya. Tapi rasanya memang sulit, ia tak pernah berada setiap saat disisi bottomnya seperti yang dilakukan Namjoon pada Jin, ia juga tak bisa seperti Taehyung dan Jhope yang bermain bersama. Hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin memang tak seperti pasangan lain, maka dari itu mungkin Jimin genit kesana kemari untuk mencari perhatian pada yang lain karena tak dapat perhatian Yoongi. Terutama Jimin sangat cari perhatian pada sang maknae. Yoongi sama sekali tak cemburu karena semua member tau jika first Jungkook adalah Yoongi, jadi yang sebenarnya cemburu tentu saja Jimin. Tapi itu dulu, ketika Jungkook masih 14 thn. Dulu Jimin dan Jungkook perang karena masalah itu dan mereka akrab kembali setelah Yoongi memutuskan ingin memiliki hubungan dengan Jimin. Jangan salah faham! Itu bukan cinta segi tiga tapi karena kecelakaan. Ketika seorang bottom ingin merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal masuk ke dalam penisnya, tentu Yoongi yang melihat Jungkook di toilet tak bisa menolak godaan sang maknae. Kembali lagi pada masalah otak bodoh Park Jimin. Begitu jalangnya dia menari-nari erotis di panggung, menggoda Army seolah ingin menunjukan body sixpack dan betapa manlynya dia dan betapa hebatnya dia dibandingkan Yoongi. Bocah nakal itu selalu berusaha menunjukan bahwa dirinya itu seorang top. Tapi top macam apa yang bahkan begitu senang jika Yoongi menampar bokong sialannya itu? Kelakuan nakal bottom sialan itu membuatnya ingin menghukum Jimin layaknya jalang agar tak lagi berani kurang ajar pada Yoongi dan bersikap baik seperti Jiminnya yang dulu.

Memang Yoongi terlihat acuh ketika Jimin memggodanya dan berbisik bahwa rasanya akan nikmat jika dimasuki penis. Yoongi memang sering mengabaikan kata-kata Jimin tapi ia cuek bukan karena tak peduli kata-kata Jimin melainkan karena ia tak ingin membicarakan omong kosong. Ia memang sabar. Ia memang diam tapi kau juga pasti sering mendengar bahwa orang pendiam begitu marah akan menakutkan, bukan?

...

Jimin tak sadar bahwa perilaku liarnya di depan umum membuat Yoongi terpaksa meminum alkohol bersama rapp line. Yang berarti, membuat seorang Min Yoongi berada pada titik paling keruh di dalam kepalanya.

"...Aku tak tau harus bagaimana. Bahkan mengikatnya di kursipun aku tak akan puas."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Chimchim sudah terlanjur liar. Kau hanya butuh kontrolmu agar dia bisa kembali jinak."

"Benar Hyung! Aku sangat jijik jika dia sudah menggoda Taehyung dan Jungkook."

"Dia juga kurang ajar pada Jinku!" Kali ini Rapmon terlihat ikut frustasi.

"Hyung! Lakukan sesuatu! Kaukan genius, kau pasti tau jalan terbaiknya sebelum Tae menjadi bottom karena pacarmu. Aku tak ingin dimasuki bottom hyung. Cukup aku yang vers di group."

"Dasar Jalang. Apa lubangnya begitu sakau ingin dimasuki?," Yoongi mikir sambil meminum sojunya."aku ada ide..."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Rapmon dan Jhope bersamaan.

"Ini gila tapi ini sangat ampuh... Kita harus membunuh egonya sebagai top."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Disetubuhi bottom."

"Aku?" Pletak. Sendok itu langsung jatuh di Jhope. Pelakunya adalah Rapmon.

"Kita harus melukai egonya itu, tentu top akan terhina jika ada seseorang ingin memasukinya. Kita harus melakukannya."

"Hyung tunggu! Kenapa kau terus saja menyebut kita?"

"Karena kita semua harus bekerja sama untuk mengembalikan mochi kita yang manis."

"Kita? Bagaimana?"

"Gagbang dia!"

Jhope dan Namjoon langsung memegang tengkuk mereka. "Hyung kaukan genius. Walau terkadang ide gilamu itu genius tapi kali ini ide gilamu benar-benar gila tanpa kata genius."

"Aku hanya berfikir di harus dihukum dengan cara paling tak manusiawi."

"Hyung, kaukan sudah tak manusiawi kalau di atas ranjang."

"Bukan itu, aku tak bisa menghukumnya dengan cambuk dan melibatkan luka di tubuhnya. Meski aku ingin sekali menampar pipi dan bokong sialannya dengan rotan."

Jhope menutup kedua kupingnya, sungguh itu hal mengerikan. Karena satu-satunya orang yang tau betapa tinggi tingkat psychonya Yoongi itu Jhope. "Hyung cukup! Aku tak bisa mendengarnya!"

Namjoon memakan kentang gorengnya lalu menatap Yoongi ragu "Hyung jadwal kita padat, manager akan memarahimu kalau sampai Jimin sakit. Lagipula apa kau rela Jimin disentuh pria lain?"

"Pria lain apanya, kalian itu sahabatku. Itulah kenapa aku meminta bantuan kalian. Ayolah! Ini ide bagus."

"Hyung!" Kali ini Jhope yang merengek tanda keberatan.

"Ini permintaanku. Jika kalian ingin membalas budi atas semua permohonan kalian selama ini maka lakukan... Kalian berfikir? Masih berfikir? Apa ingin aku sebut dengan rinci bagaimana kalian sering mengemis minta tolong padaku?"

"Kau yakin Hyung? Kaukan mabuk."

Brak

Namjoon langsung menelan kentangnya begitu Yoongi menggebrak meja begitu keras.

"Yack! Katakan pada yang lain tanpa diketahui Jimin."

"Ne hyung!" Lagi-lagi kedua orang itu tak memiliki pilihan.

Begitulah malam rencana kejahatan itu dimulai. Berawal dari dua orang, menyebar pada yang lainnya kecuali Jimin. Pria mochi yang tak tau apa-apa itu hanya bersikap layaknya jalang gila yang ingin tebar pesona dimana-mana dan suatu hari. Hari dimana Jimin membangunkan monster dalam diri seorang Min Yoongi.

...

Malam itu, ketika Min Yoongi sedang bekerja di dalam genius lab miliknya. Ia baru saja selesai melakukan melakukan sentuhan akhir lagu blood sweat and tears. Setelah hampir seminggu Yoongi hanya tidur kurang dari dua jam per harinya, saat itu Yoongi sangat, sangat dan sangat butuh tidur. Ketika ia melihat Jin memijat punggung Namjoon hingga tidur dan Taehyung membiarkan Hoseok tidur pulas dipangkuan Taehyung, Min Yoongi mendapati senyum sok top Jimin di kamarnya. Yoongi tak peduli awalnya, tapi ketika Yoongi baru saja mimpi. Seseorang berbisik padanya.

"Hyung, ayolah! Aku tau di dalam hati kau juga menginginkannya. Aku berjanji rasanya akan nikmat. Aku punya foxtail berwarna hitam, warna kesukaanmu."

BOOOM

Itu suara ledakan otak Yoongi, semuanya rusak. Akal sehatnya tak bekerja lagi. Ia bahkan langsung berbalik dan mencengkram leher Jimin. "Baiklah cerewet. Biarkan aku tidur tenang malam ini, ok? Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu dan siapkan tenaga untuk besok. Karena aku butuh seks yang lebih dari kata kuat."

Senyuman itu, untuk pertama kalinya ia tak suka Jimin tersenyum. Ia membenci kekasihnya sendiri, hingga pada titik emosi paling tinggi dalam dirinya. Jimin terlihat bahagia tapi tidak dengan Yoongi. Ia terlalu marah bahkan ketika Jimin pergi dan ruangannya yang sepi. Ia tak bisa tidur bahkan nafaspun tercekik dan ia menangis karena terlampau kecewa pada Jimin. Egonya berbisik untuk menjadi jahat. Ia berfikir untuk melepaskan Jimin setelah rencana gagbangnya besok. Jujur itu menyakitinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan seperti itu, dimana ia merasa ditusuk terus menerus.

.

-Blood Sweat and Tears-

.

Hari itu tiba, diama monster dalam neraka itu bangkit, mengundang Hedes dan pasukannya ikut berkunjung ke dunia. Dimana monster itu menunggu iblis berbisik pada Bang Sihyuk untuk menekan batin Min Yoongi. Karena hanya iblis yang tau. Yoongi butuh satu tekanan lagi agar monster itu merasuki Min Yoongi.

"... Aku mendengar kau belum menyelesaikan single untuk comeback akhir tahun ini."

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya kemarin."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak bilang padaku? Kau tau kita harus siapkan koreo dan mvnya sesegera mungkin. Lihat kaleder, aku mohon. Aku tau kau lelah, tapi sebagai komposer kau juga harus profesional. Yoongi aku mohon, berhenti bersikap sesukamu. Aku ingin kau serahkan besok saat rapat."

Yoongi yang kalut hanya diam dan Hedes membisikan sang monster memasuki diri Yoongi saat itu. Sangat mudah merasuki seseorang yang stress seperti Yoongi. Detik berikutnya ketika ia menahan untuk bicara dan melawan omongan sang CEO, Jimin lewat dan sempat berkedip genit dari luar dinding kaca.

"... Besok saat rapat aku ingin kau menyerahkan demonya pada kami. Jika telat kau yang harus mengganti kerugian projek wings."

"Baik hyung!"

"Sekarang ke studio dan selesaikan pekerjaanmu!"

Yoongi berdiri, menunduk hormat lalu pergi dengan sayap iblis di punggungnya. Hedes menguasai waktu, tempat dan melancarkan segala niat jahat Yoongi. Ia menuntun Yoongi berjalan ke studio dimana semua member berada disana dan Jimin tak ada.

"Kemana si jalang?"

Semua member langsung saling pandang. Hoseoklah yang pertama kali merasakan hawa gelap itu, dia tau Yoongi ketika sangat marah.

"Maksud hyung, Jimin?" Lihat kelinci yang tak polos itu malah bertanya balik.

"Apa disini ada jalang selain dia?"

Kali ini semua member tau Yoongi sedang emosi. Mereka saling lirik dan memberi kode mencari siapa yang mau menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Dia ke toilet!" Kali ini Namjoon yang berani memecah keheningan. Sungguh ia juga takut, tapi ia lebih cemas melihat para member yang ketakutan.

"Aku akan mengikatnya begitu kita sampai di dorm. Jungkook yang pertama melakukannya sisanya terserah dan terakhir aku. Aku ingin kalian melakukannya sekasar yang kalian bisa."

"Hyung kau tak sedang bercandakan?"

"Apa aku terlihat tertawa sekarang?"

"Hyung, tapi..."

"Tutup mulut kalian sebelum aku menusuk pantat kalian dengan rotan."

Glup! Mereka langsung menelan ludah bersamaan. Kata-kata Yoongi, itu serius menakutkan. Becandapun rasanya seperti Yoongi benar-benar bisa melakukannya.

"Aku akan ke dorm lebih dulu. Katakan pada Jimin aku menunggunya di ruang tamu dengan fox tail yang dia beri."

"Kau bilang kami tak boleh memberitahunya."

"Dia berfikir akulah yang akan dia masuki."

Jbred

Hoseok memegang tengkuknya. "Apa Jimin memberi Yoongi Hyung foxtail dan berfikir Yoongi hyung akan memakainya?"

Jungkook tersenyum menyeringai "Aku akan pesan karangan bunga untuk Jimin Hyung."

"Jangan terlalu kasar! Kita masih banyak jadwal. Kau akan duet dance dengan Jimin bukan?"

"Bukankah itu bagus? Jadi aku akan terlihat lebih bagus daripada Jimin Hyung."

Siapa yang berfikir Yoongi itu tak kuat? Lihat baik-baik urat tangannya. Itu tanda seseorang yang pekerja keras. Lihat bagaimana Yoongi mendapat kekuatan iblis. Ia berhasil menyingkirkan ranjang Hoseok dan Tae, lalu menggeser ranjang Jimin berada di posisi tengah ruangan. Di meja Jiminpun sudah tertata rapi berbagai alat bantu seks.

Bip bip

"Suga-ya~!"

Suara itu memanggil dan Yoongi menoleh kebelakang dimana pintu terbuka menampilkan Jimin yang terlihat terkejut menatapnya.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 2

.

* * *

Blood Sweat and Tears

* * *

Rate M21

TW

.

Adegan berikut mengandung unsur dewasa,

bahasa frontal, adegan kekerasan seksual, bdsm dll.

.

Jimin terkejut melihat bagaimana kamarnya sekarang. Ada ranjang di tengah kamar, sementara ranjang lain sudah terbalik menempel ke pojok dinding dan cermin berjeher rapi menghadap ranjang. Ia sempat kaget melihat lirikan mata Yoongi yang kelam, tapi melihat ranjang yang tertata rapi dengan borgol disetiap sisi ranjang, Jimin bahagia. Tak lupa fox tail yang ada di tengah ranjang. Membuat Jimin sangat bersemangat.

"Hyung~. Kau yang siapkan semua ini?"

"Ya. Tak usah cerewet berbaring saja. Kau hanya perlu diam dan aku yang bergerak."

Bottom agresif, fikir Jimin yang sudah berkhayal kemana-mana. Jimin yang sudah sangat bersemangat, tanpa fikir panjang berbaring sesuai perintah Yoongi. Memang dasar otak Jimin itu bodoh. Ia bahkan tak curiga sedikitpun ketika Yoongi memborgol kedua tangannya lalu menutup mata Jimin dengan blindfold mask.

"Hyung bukankah harusnya kau yang aku ikat, hm?" Jimin menggoda. Dengan logat busan yang tak terdengar imut lagi.

"Diam!"

Plak!

"Argh Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya butuh kau diam sebelum aku menyumpal mulutmu."

"Hyung! Bukankah harusnya aku yang diatas? Kau janji kemarin mengijin aku memasukimu!"

"Dalam mimpimu Jalang!"

Plak

"Hyung, hentikan aku tak suka dengan semua ini. Lepaskan aku!"

Ctar

"Brengsek kau Min Yoongi!" Jimin teriak ketika ia merasakan pukulan lebih menyakitkan, itu seperti sabuk atau semacamnya. Tapi umpatannya justru malah membuat Yoongi memukulnya lebih keras.

"Min,"

Ctar

"Argh!"

Ctar

"Aku mohon berhenti!"

"Bagus! Jadi sekarang kau memohon padaku? Apa kau tak jera setelah dulu pernah aku pukuli?"

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk jadi anak baik tapi kau,"

Ctar

"begitu berani menghinaku. Apa yang ada di dalam otakmu huh?"

"Hyung!"

Ctar

"Aku bilang jangan berani bicara padaku!"

Ctar

"Apa kau tak ingin menuruti perintahku?"

Ctar!

"HYUNG APA YANG KAU LAKUAKAN?" Bentak Namjoon begitu melihat bokong Jimin yang dipenuhi ruam merah. Jadwal mereka super sibuk, bagaimana bisa Yoongi melakukan itu. Dance Fire itu tidaklah mudah, kalau sampai Jimin sakit. Manager pasti akan memarahi Namjoon.

"Tutup mulut kalian Juga! Kemari kau Jeon Jungkook!" Tunjuk Yoongi dengan paddle slavenya.

"Ne Hyung!"

Jungkook yang memang masih muda dan penuh dengan rasa penasaran, tentu akan dengan senang hati belajar. Tanpa fikir panjang Jungkook melepas pakaiannya lalu naik ke ranjang dengan terlihat begitu mencela.

"Maaf Hyung! Tapi sepertinya menjadi top kau idamkan saja dalam mimpimu!"

Plak

"Yack Jeon Jungkook jangan kurang ajar kau!"

"Yang kurang ajar itu kau hyung!" Jungkook menatap Yoongi yang duduk berada tepat di depan wajah Jimin. "Hyung terimakasih! Aku akan sangat menikmatinya! Saranghae hyung!"

"Yack Jeon Jungkook perhatikan kata katamu! Yoongi milikku!"

"Yoongi Hyung milikmu? Cham! ... Yoongi hyung boleh aku langsung masuk?"

"Hancurkan saja!"

"Hyung kau gila?" Bentak Jimin lagi pada Yoongi.

Plak

Sial, fikir Jimin. Itu tak bisa terjadi. Rencananya Jiminlah yang akan meniduri Yoongi. Harusnya Yoongi yang merintih kesakitan tapi, entahlah. Jimin tak mengerti. Ia ingin merasakan memasuki lubang Yoongi dengan bokong super putih. Tapi sepertinya Yoongi terlalu pintar. Meskipun Jimin berfikir apa yang harus ia lakuakan tapi sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar terjebak.

"Ajak saja bottom impianmu bicara! Maka dia akan menamparmu terus. Kau tau kenapa seorang dom suka sekali memukul? Tentu saja jalang liar sepertimu tak akan mengerti!,"

Plak kali ini Jungkook yang menampar pipi Jimin. Itu perbuatan paling kurang ajar dari sang maknae. Sungguh ia ingin memukul kepala Jungkook. Jimin berontak, berharap bisa lepas tapi itu sia-sia. Mulut Jimin sudah dibekam tangan Jungkook. "itu berfungsi untuk menyadarkan seseorang dari fikiran bodoh dan juga menyadarkan seseorang agar dapat berperilaku baik. Kau bilang aku lebih b darimu? Apa kau tak malu dengan ukuran penismu?"

Zleb

"Hmmmmmggghhhh!"

Jimin berteriak tertahan dalam bekapan Jungkook. "Frustasi? Apa sekarang kau sudah sadar posisimu? ... Ya! Kau ada tepat dibawahku, meremas penisku dengan lubang longgarmu."

Yoongi menyeringai lalu tertawa puas. Kerjasama dengan maknae adalah yang terbaik. Yoongi tak sangka Jungkook bisa menjadi kasar padahal Jungkook sangat penurut ketika dibawahnya. Si kelinci yang punya desahan paling nikmat untuk disiksa itu, Ia berharap Jimin bisa patuh seperti Jungkook. Melihat bagaimana Jungkook menginjak harga diri Jimin, Yoongi merasa puas. Seolah Jungkook berada di pihaknya untuk menghukum jalang sialan itu. Sekilas ia bangga dan gemas bersamaan. Ia berdiri lalu meraih tengkuk Jungkook agar Yoongi bisa menciumnya. Jungkook sedikit tersentak, terkejut dengan Yoongi yang menciumnya. Mereka tidak dalam suatu hubungan apapun selain teman yang seperti saudara. Hanya saja, ia tak bisa menolak ciuman panas Min Yoongi. Bottom mana yang tak suka Yoongi, sosok pendiam tapi sangat penyayang. Sangat disayangkan Hyung Busannya itu mengecewakan pria sebaik Yoongi. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa kesalnya Yoongi pada Jimin karena itu terlihat sangat jelas. Bahkan Yoongi sampai mengizinkan kekasihnya digagbang semua member. Itu jelas kemarahan terbesar Yoongi. Sayang sekali Jimin tak tau diri dan menyia-nyiakan kasih sayang Yoongi. Padahal Jungkook sangat berharap memiliki top keren seperti Yoongi. Jungkook yang mendukung sepenuhnya rencana Yoongi, dengan sengaja pula Jungkook melepas blindfold mask yang tadi suga pasang pada Jimin lalu Jungkook melirik kaca dimana ia bisa melihat kekesalan dimata Jimin. Itu sengaja agar Jimin bisa melihat bagaiman Yoongi menciumi Jungkook dengan gemas. Tak puas memanasi Jimin, Jungkook melepas ciuman dan menangkup pipi Yoongi dengan sayang.

"Aku ingin Hyung di dalamku!"

Lampu hijau lagi, bottom seperti Jungkook bukanlah hal mudah untuk ditolak. Karena gemas, Yoongi terus mencium Jungkook sambil melepas seluruh pakaiannya kemudian ia turun dari ranjang dan memposisikan diri di belakang Jungkook. Memasuki Jungkook pelan-pelan.

"Arghhh Hyung joahhh."

"Shhhh kau jalang sialan Jeon Jungkook!" Jimin teriak, tak terima. Ia ada diposis paling bawah dari yang paling bawah dan gerakan kasar Yoongi pada Jungkook tentu juga membuat penis Jungkook ikut bergerak. Ia bersumpah setelah ini ia akan membunuh Jalang bernama Jeon Jungkook.

"Tae Hyung! Kau bisa menyumpal mulutnya dengan penismu! ... Ssshhh arghhhmmm Suga hyung joa!"

Tae melirik kekasihnya lalu menciumnya sembari melucutinya. Sedangkan Namjoon, dia Mau tak mau harus ikutan. Jadi dia meraih tengkung Jin dan mencium bottomnya sendiri.

"Arghhh suga hyung!"

"Hyung brengsek ini berat!"

Yoongi berhenti bergerak ketika ia mendengar Jimin bicara. Yoongi berbisik di telinga Jungkook "Apa dia mengeluh?"

"Ahhhmmm nehhh! Hyung teruskan!"

Yoongi mengabulkan permintaan sang maknaenya. Yoongi memang sekali memerawaninya tapi ia tak tau setelah itu berapa kali Jungkook melakukannya lagi, entah dengan siapa tapi ia menyukai anak manis seperti Jungkook. Semua top akan sangat bangga jika bottomnya memohon meminta lebih. Jujur saja lubang Jungkook itu lebih ketat dari Jimin.

"Tampar jalang itu untukku!"

Plak

"Jeon Jungkook shhhnn ahrg kau ugh sialan!"

"Arghhhh suga hyung lebih dalam."

Jungkook sedikitpun tak peduli dengan umpatan Jimin, ia hanya fokus pada dua kenikmatan di sekelilingnya. Ia pernah melihat adegan ini di video gay dan Jungkook tak tau rasanya akan senikmat ini. Jungkook pejamkan mata sebelum akhirnya ia sadar suara desahan Jimin berubah. Disana Hoseok sudah bergabung dengan penis di mulut Jimin. Ia bersyukur, dengan begitu Jimin tak banyak mulut lagi dan mengganggu kegiatannya dengan Yoongi. Karena jujur dalam hati Jungkook tak suka Jimin yang selalu bersikap tak tau malu. Sesungguhnya, kalaupun Jimin tak mau dengan Yoongi, Jungkook akan sangat bersedia.

"Suga hyunghhh akuhhh inginhhh kellhhhuarghhh."

Jimin bergerak-gerak berontak. Ia tak ingat kalau kekasihnya itu memborgolnya. Ia ingin protes karena tak sudi jika Jungkook keluar di dalamnya. Itu sangat hina. Ia berusaha teriak tapi mulutnya disumpal penis Jhope. Tak habis akal, Jimin menggigitnya.

"AAAAGGHJH! Ahw APPO. Sialan kau Park Jimin."

"Jangan kau berani keluar di dalamku Jalang."

"Suga Hyung dia menggigitku! Shhnn appo."

Yoongi juga terkejut dengan tindakan kurang ajar Jimin. Dengan kasar, Yoongi semakin gencar membobol lubang Jungkook agar Jimin semakin kesulitan bernafas. Jika Jimin tak suka maka itu adalah hukuman. Gerakan cepat Yoongi membuat dua bottom dibawahnya mendesah nikmat dan itu berhasil merangsang Namjoon dan seokjin bergabung. Sedangkan Taehyung membawa Jhope keluar kamar untuk di obati.

"Akan kubalas kau nanti Jim!" Tungkas Taehyung kesal melihat ruam di properti kesayangannya.

"Sepertinya dia ingin kita bermain kasar!" Saran seokjin yang kini sudah memaksa masuk kedalam mulut Jimin. Tapi Jimin tak juga membuka mulutnya. Karena kesal, Jin menarik rambut Jimin agar Jalang itu mendongak. Dengan begitu Jin bisa melihat bagaimana spermanya mengotori wajah Jimin. Tak sampai disitu, Namjoon juga ikut menodai wajah Jimin.

"Suga lihat bagaimana wajah Jimin sekarang. Dia terlihat seperti kucing liar murahan."

Jin tiba-tiba pergi saat mendengar Jimin dan Jungkook menjerit. Jin yakin, Jungkook sudah keluar. Kemudian segera ia mengambil kamera ponselnya. Ia memotretnya.

"Hyung! Kau tak boleh merekamnya!" Tegur Namjoon panik. Akan bahaya jika sampai ada bukti.

"Aku hanya memotretnya agar si Jalang ini bisa melihatnya suatu saat nanti, " Jin menjambak Jimin lagi agar Jimin mendongak. Dengan begitu ia bisa memotret wajah Jimin dengan background Jungkooj dan Yoongi. "supaya jalang ini ingat, siapa yang telah memenuhi lubangnya dengan sperma."

Namjoon tersenyum saja melihat Jin yang bersemangat. Karena apapun yang Jin lakukan selalu manis dimata Namjoon.

"Joonah! Ayo kita lakukan yang seperti itu." Rengek Jin menunjuk posisi Jungkook berada.

"To be honest my Majesty!"

Jin yang tak sabar segera menarik tangan kekasihnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat air mata di mata Jimin.

"Omo! Dia menangis ha ha ha," Tunjuk Jin pada wajah Jimin "pasang ekspresi yang benar! Senyuuummm!" Ledek Jin sambil kembali memotret wajah Jimin.

Yoongi berhenti saat melihat Jin mendekat. Ia belum keluar dan masih ingin, tapi ia tak egois dengan menguasai permainan sendiri. Ia disini untuk mencari kepuasan melihat Jimin disiksa. Bukan untuk mencari kepuasan untuk memasuki lubang bottom.

Yoongi menarik pinggang Jungkook membuat kedua bottom itu kembali teriak dengan tarikan paksa dari Yoongi. Tapi posisi penis Yoongi masih tenang di dalam lubang ketat Jungkook. Ia terus memeluk pinggang Jungkook untuk menariknya turun dari ranjang.

"Jin hyung, silahkan. Nikmati jalang ini sesukamu."

Jin tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Yoongi "Gumawoyo!... Kaja Namjoon-ah!"

Jin naik ke ranjang, diikuti Namjoon lalu Yoongi membawa Jungkook berdiri di depan kepala Jimin. Dengan posisi seperti itu, Jimin tau apa yang akan terjadi.

"Hyung aku mohon lepaskan aku!" Pinta Jimin lirih di sela tangisannya. Biasanya Yoongi akan menjadi pengampun jika melihat seseorang memohon dengan tangis, tapi tidak kali ini.

"Buka mulutmu dan telan sperma Jungkook nanti. Terserah kau suka atau tidak."

"Hyung jika kau melukai penisku sedikit saja. Aku akan membalasnya puluhan kali lipat!" Ucap Jungkook menambahi kalimat Suga.

Jin di belakang sudah meludahi penisnya untuk masuk ke lubang Jimin. Ia tak peduli Jimin memohon atau apapun, tapi ia memang perlu membantu suga menjinakan kucing liar satu ini.

"Yoongi Hyung aku mohon maafkan aku!"

Yoongi mendecih, sangat tak sudi mendengar kata maaf dari Jimin. Ia sudah terlanjur kecewa hingga pada titik dimana ia sudah tak menyukai Jimin sedikitpun. Sekarang ini, Yoongi hanya ingin melihat Jimin menderita. Menyiksanya sampai Yoongi merasa puas lebih dulu. Yoongi memijat pelan milik Jungkook sebelum menempelkannya pada mulut Jimin.

"AAAA ... Hm mh!"

Di belakang sana, rupanya Jin sudah memasuki lubang Jimin hingga Jimin teriak. Itu kesempatan Yoongi memasukan penis Jungkook ke dalam mulut jalang itu. Tanpa penyesuaian, Yoongi kembali bergerak menubruk pantat Jungkook berkali-kali. Terlalu kasar hingga Jimin tak bisa menahan muntah terlebih dibelakang Jimin juga ada Jin yang bergerak karena pompaan Namjoon yang seperti orang gila.

"Hyung aku tak ingin dia memuntahi penisku!" Rengek Jungkook ditengah desahan.

Yoongi menjambak rambut Jimin ke belakang agar mulut Jimin lepas dari penis Jungkook tapi baru Jimin menghela nafas dan menelan ludah karena tarikan kuat jambalan Yoongi, Yoongi sudah memasukan penis Jungkook ke dalam mulut Jimin lagi.

"Seperti ini, buat dia menelan ludahnya sendiri seperti ini. kau mengerti?" Yoongi baru saja mengajarkan Jungkook cara agar Jimin tak muntah di penisnya. Dengan menarik dagunya ke atas setinggi mungkin, seseorang akan menelan ludah yang akan mendorong isi perut yang akan keluar kembali lagi ke tempat yang seharusnya.

"Nehhh ahhhn ah ah ..."

Jimin kembali menangis. Siapapun akan terhina diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia dilecehkan oleh dongsaeng, hyung dan kekasihnya sendiri. Ini salah, sangat salah. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Yoongi tega melakukan semua ini padanya. Kalaupun Yoongi ingin menghikumnya, kenapa harus dengan cara hina seperti ini?.

Kreekk BRAKK

"AAAAA!"/ "AAAW!"/ "Hyuuunggg!"

Jin, Jungkook dan Jimin teriak bersamaan saat ranjang yang Namseokmin pakai ambruk. Salahkan bagaimana tiga orang besar bergerak heboh di atas ranjang kayu. Yoongi langsung melepas penisnya begitu melihat posisi Jimin tergantung. Ranjang itu runtuh bagian dalamnya saja, tidak dengan rangka samping. Sehingga Jimin yang diikat di tepi kerangka tergantung dengan tubuh Jin dan Namjoon di atas Jimin. Tekanan itu, Yoongi cemas kaki dan tangan Jimin cidera. Begitu khawatirnya ia melihat Jimin menangis kesakitan dengan cepat Yoongi menarik borgol Jimin hingga rantainya patah. Namjoon dan Jin langsung berdiri dan kembali shock melihat bagaimana rantai itu putus hanya dengan tangan kosong. Jungkook sendiri yang melihat adegan itu langsung di depan matanya, shock. Ia tak bisa bedakan antara aksi sulap ataupun kenyataan yang ia lihat.

"Kau memang tak pernah becus melakukan segala hal, Kim Namjoon."

Yoongi menggerutu sambil mengecek pergelangan tangan Jimin. Beruntung ranjang itu tak begitu tinggi hingga Jimin tak tertarik ke bawah terlalu jauh, hingga melukai tangannya. Itu serius, Jika sampai kemungkinan ranjangnya ambruk sampai lantai, Tangan Jimin bisa patah. Itu salahnya memborgol Jimin dengan borgol besi. Harusnya ia menggunakan aksesoris yang lebih aman.

"Hyung appo hiks"

Kali ini tangisan Jimin berganti jadi tangisan seseorang yang menahan sakit. Taehyung dan Hoseok yang mendengar sesuatu ambruk langsung masuk ke dalam dan melihat kekacauan. Suga bersimpu mengusap rambut Jimin, sedangkan Jimin sedang merintih kesakitan.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hoseok segera mendekati Jimin dan memeriksa keadaannya.

"Tolong hentikan semua ini hyung!" Jhope memohon.

Yoongi juga iba dan berniat berhenti sebelum ia melihat akting bodoh Jimin. Bibir sialan itu, Yoongi melihat sedikit senyuman dan Yoongi langsung menarik rambut Jimin ke belakang agar wajah jalang miliknya berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya. Yoongi menatap mata basah Jimin begitu lekat dan seketika ia tau Jimin berbohong. "Memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk lolos?"

Plak

Yoongi menampar pipi Jimin dan mendapat protes member lain. Mereka berfikir Yoongi benar-benar tak waras. Jimin baru saja ditindih dua orang yang lebih besar darinya dengan tangan yang tergores borgol besi. Bayangkan betapa buruknya itu.

"Hyungdeul! Tolong aku hiks!"

Yoongi menyeringai dan mendecih muak. "Dosamu akan terampuni hanya jika aku puas, tapi sepertinya kau menginginkan hal yang lain. Jujur sekarang atau kau akan menyesalinya!"

"Hyung!"

"KATAKAN!"

Semua member terlonjak bersamaan mendengar bentakan Yoongi, termasuk Jimin yang langsung diam. Selama mereka bersama, baru kali ini mereka mendengar bentakan Yoongi dan itu terdengar seperti suara lonceng yang membuka pintu neraka.

"Hyung lepaskan aku!"

Plak

"Persetan kau jalang sialan!"

Mood Yoongi benar-benar hancur dan dia tak butuh jawaban lain selain jawaban jujur dari Jimin. "Apakah selama ini kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Yoongi ragu. Tentu saja, perilaku Jimin membuat Yoongi berfikir Jimin tak mencintainya. Seolah Jimin bosan dengan penisnya dan bagaimana ia bisa berfikir positif ketika pendosa yang seharusnya menerima hukuman. Jalang itu malah berbuat dosa lagi dengan mengelabui semua orang. Yoongi benar-benar menyerah lalu menarik Jimin dari ranjang dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Hyung hentikan!" Kali ini Namjoon benar-benar harus mencegah Yoongi. Itu terlalu jauh dari rencana, ini bisa masuk kategori penganiayaan.

"Minggir!"

"Hyung tenangkan dirimu! Aku tau kau marah, tapi apa kau liat Jimin sudah seperti itu!"

"Kalian tau bukan aktinya itu buruk."

Sementara Yoongi dan Namjoon berdebat, Jungkook diam-diam mendekati Jimin.

"Hyung pabo ania? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan bersujud di kakinya dan minta maaf."

Jimin diam, seperti baru menyadari kesalahannya. Jimin melirik Yoongi yang memelototi Namjoon hingga sang leader memegang tengkuknya sendiri. Benar, Jimin harusnya tau. Jimin seharusnya yang paling mengerti Yoongi dibanding yang lain tapi apa yang telah Jimin lakukan? Dia membuat Yoongi marah. Ia kemarin terlalu egois hingga berfikir Yoongi akan melakukan apapun keinginanya. Jimin melewati batas, dimana seseorang yang diberi harusnya ia berterimakasih. Ia harusnya tau batas meski selama ini Yoongi mengabulkan apapun yang Jimin inginkan.

"...emosimu tak akan memyelesaikan masalah. Ingat siapa dirimu Hyung! Jika kau menjatuhkan kariermu, kita semua akan hancur. Apa kau ingin membuat bangtan hancur?"

Yoongi melirik Jimin yang memperhatokannya dari belakang Namjoon. Jimin langsung menunduk detik berikutnya. Ia ingin sekali mengahncurkan Jimin, benar-benar hancur hingga bottom jalang itu tak bisa berfikir selain memikirkan rasa takut pada Yoongi. Tapi, Namjoon benar. Ia harus berfikir jernih. Ia tak bisa merusak karirnya hanya karena masalah asmara.

"Hukuman ini belum berakhir!," Yoongi terus menatap Jimin yang terus menunduk dengan intens. "Park Jimin!" Yoongi memanggil Jimin barulah anak itu bisa menatapnya meski dengan begitu segan. "aku sangat muak dengan kelakuanmu. Aku marah hingga aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu!"

Deg! Jantung Jimin terasa berhenti, apa Yoongi baru saja memutuskan hubungan dengannya? Jimin ketakutan, benar-benar ketakutan. Menyesal hingga ia berharap bisa mengulangi segalanya. Bahkan dicambuk hingga berdarahpun Jimin mau asal jangan itu. Jangan ada kata yang menakutkan yang orang bilang perpisahan. Jimin ingin sekali memohon tapi waktu terasa berhenti hanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak bisa bergerak bahkan ketika ia sangat ingin mencegah Yoongi pergi.

"Park Jimin! Lihat hasil dari kelakuanmu!"

Tunjuk Namjoon pada pintu dimana Yoongi tadi keluar. Sebagai leader, lagi-lagi ia dibuat stress oleh masalah baru yang dibuat membernya. Apapun masalah member, jujur ia paling malas jika itu berkaitan dengan Yoongi. Pria dingin itu adalah hyung, panutan, teman dan saudara baginya. Ia tak akan pernah berani meminta Yoongi patuh karena walau bagaimanapun, Yoongi lebih matang darinya. Yoongi juga keras kepala dan butuh mencium kakinya dulu agar dia bisa memaafkan seaeorang yang membuatnya kesal.

"Aku mohon Jimin! Tak ada yang bisa menolongmu kecuali dirimu sendiri," Namjoon melirik Taehyung "bantu aku merapikan kamar ini. Jin! Kau bawa Jimin ke kamarku!"

"Ne!"

Langit akan cerah setelah badai berlalu seperti kepala Jimin yang kini terang dan mampu menjalankan logikanya lagi. Namun ketika semuanya cerah, ia hanya bisa melihat puing-puing yang berserakan akibat badai yang ia perbuat. Jimin kini hanya bisa menangis di kamar mandi. Bahkan ketika tubuhnya menggigil ia tak bisa berhenti menangis.

.

.

Maafkan aku atas typonya.

Saya berencana merape Jimin oleh semua member. Tapi Iblis berkehendak lain, dia menuntun saya merubah alur di tengah cerita.

Beneran guys. T.T pas aku istirahat karena otakku panas (magrib), setelah itu aku gx tau kenapa tiba2 aku nulis tanpa mikir. Padahal alur ada di kertas. Macam ada alien klon otakku dan perintah tubuhku sendiri buat nulis ini. Pas aku baca lagi baru aku sadar ada yang salah. Tapi aku gx sanggup rubah, karena rasanya takut.

Aku pengen nangis rasanya.


	4. Chapter 3

.

.

* * *

Blood Sweat and Tears

* * *

First Love who caught in Lie.

Bl rate M

Angst

.

.

.

.

BANG!

Suara keras itu berasal dari suara kursi yang beradu dengan dinding. Ya, Yoongi baru saja melempar Taehyung dengan kursi plastik disamping Yoongi. Seperti yang seluruh army ketahui bahwa Taehyung itu memiliki selera humor yang payah dimata Yoongi. Tak ada yang lucu dari candaan anak bandel yang sudah terjatuh ke lantai karena berusaha menghindar. Semua member membeku, sangat terkejut dengan kemarahan sang rapper pucat itu. Yoongi suka marah itu biasa. Namun, biasanya ia hanya mengabaikan, berbicara kasar atau mengacungkan jari tengah dan meminta orang itu pergi. Tapi kali ini benar-benar lain, bahkan diajak bicarapun Yoongi akan menjawab dengan nada kasar. Seperti ular liar berbisa yang bisa mematukmu kapan saja. Itu buruk, sangat buruk meski Yoongi jarang keluar.

"Apa menatapku? Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya bukan?"

Seperti yang sudah Yoongi katakan. Memang benar, Yoongi sudah memperingatkan Taehyung untuk berhenti bercanda dengan musik bodohnya di sekeliling Yoongi. Tapi seperti biasa, Taehyung tak bisa mencerna perkataan manusia. Dia terus sajabernyanyi tak jelas di sekitar Yoongi yang sedang bekerja.

Sebagai seorang leader, lagi-lagi Namjoon harus memeras otaknya. Masalah manusia itu memang tak sama dengan matematika. Karena jujur saja, memecahkan rumus matematika itu lebih mudah daripada memecahkan masalah hidup seseorang. Ini kali pertama Yoongi melewati batas kemarahannya. Itu memang berlebihan tapi Namjoon mengerti kemarahan hyungnya yang satu itu. Namjoon juga pernah kesal hingga menginginkan semua orang pergi dalam hidupnya. Meninggalkannya sendirian dalam kesunyian tapi ia tau itu bukan hal baik. Menjauhi semua orang bukanlah solusi, karena itu hanya akan semakin membuat orang-orang gencar menyakiti diri kita. Mereka akan membenci dan semakin memusuhi kita. Maka dari itu, sebelum Yoongi dibenci semua member dan sebelum Yoongi berbuat hal yang lebih gila, Namjoon berbicara empat mata dengannya.

"Hyung maafkan aku sebelumnya karena meminta waktumu. Tapi aku butuh bicara dengan hyung," Namjoon masih mengawasi Yoongi yang diam mengabaikan dirinya. Tapi Namjoon tau Yoongi masih bisa mendengar. "ini soal dirimu belakangan ini. Jujur aku merasa hyung berubah. Kau jadi lebih sering marah dan semakin menutup diri dari kami. Jika kami memang salah, kami minta maaf. Tapi, bisakah kami memintamu sedikit lebih bersabar lagi pada kami? Kejadian tadi ... aku tau Taehyung itu tak bisa diatur. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan bisa mencelakai Taehyung. Sebentar lagi kita akan shooting dan manager akan marah padamu jika sampai tau hal ini. Aku hanya tak ingin kau tak dapat masalah hyung."

Tak ada orang yang tau selain Jin, mengenai persiapan mental Namjoon untuk berbicara seperti ini pada Yoongi. Ia sangat segan pada hyungnya yang satu ini. Terlebih ketika Yoongi dalam mood yang buruk. Meskipun ia segan dan takut, Namjoon merasa masalah dua pasangan ini sangat buruk jika terus dibiarkan. Apalagi imbasnya pada semua member.

"Aku hanya ... marah. Entahlah, aku seharusnya memang tak bereaksi berlebihan, tapi aku selalu kesal setiap melihat orang dekat dengan Jimin. Apalagi mendukung Jimin."

"Hyung kau masih menyukainya?"

"Perasaanku tak pernah berubah hanya saja ... aku membencinya belakangan ini. Aku hanya ingin melihat anak itu menyesal setiap harinya hingga tak mampu lagi tersenyum."

"Hyung Jimin bercanda dan tertawa mungkin hanya di depan kita. Aku kerap melihat dia menagis sendirian."

"Siapa yang percaya dia menangis menyesali perilakunya?."

"Lalu kau mau kami dan Jimin bagaimana? Sejauh ini bukankah kami sudah memgabulkan apa yang kau mau? Kau tak ingin kami banyak bicara dan kami tak banyak bicara di depanmu. Kau ingin kami tak berisik dan mengganggu tidurmu, kami juga tak pernah mengganggumu tidur. Kecuali Taehyung, semua orang tau dia seperti apa."

"Ok. Aku minta maaf untuk keributan ini. Aku hanya ingin kalian semua memusuhi Jimin dan membuat anak itu menyesal sampai ingin mati."

"Hyung kau tak bisa melakukan itu. Jimin sudah cukup sakit karena kau putuskan."

"Aku masih bisa melihat dia tersenyum. Bagaimana kau bilang dia sakit? Aku bahkan tak bisa sedikitpun tersenyum tapi dia begitu mudah tertawa dan melupakanku."

"Hyung! Kau tau Jimin adalah tipe yang tak ingin orang lain tau kalau dia sedang dalam masalah. Dia bersikap seolah bahagia karena ingin menutupi kesedihannya, agar orang lain tak khawatir."

"Cih ... kau membelanya."

"Hyung aku tak membelanya. Aku hanya ingin kau membuka diri pada kami dan melupakan kelakuan Jimin."

Melupakan Jimin, sedikitpun ide itu tak pernah terfikir di kepalanya. Ia mencintai Jimin dan tak pernah mau Jimin pergi darinya. Sialnya pembicaraannya bersama si leader membuat Yoongi menyadari sesuatu. Mereka putus dan bisa saja Jimin bukan memohon padanya untuk kembali. Tapi mungkin hasil yang lebih buruk. Ia tak akan tau apa jadinya jika Jimin meninggalkannya. Yoongi tak memperkirakan itu.

"Namjoona-ah!"

"Ne hyung?"

"Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

"Anything hyung!"

"Jauhi Jimin! Tolong katakan pada semua member untuk menjauhi Jimin."

"Weo?"

"Aku ingin anak itu merasa sendirian dan bisa berfikir bahwa kelakuannya selama ini itu salah."

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa harus cara itu."

"Lakukan saja!"

...

Jimin sudah mencoba, entah berapa ratus kali. Tapi kesempatan itu selalu tak ada. Setiap kali Jimin mencoba mendekati Yoongi untuk bicara tapi Yoongi selalu pergi. Timing selalu buruk bagi mereka berdua. Entah Yoongi menghindar, atau memang mereka tak diizinkan Tuhan untuk bicara. Bahkan ketika selesai dari panggung Jimin mengejar Yoongi dan bicara soal kata maaf tapi Yoongi mengabaikannya seolah Jimin hanya seekor lalat.

Dari dalam van, Jimin menatap keluar jendela. Musim telah berganti karena jalan telah dipenuhi daun kering yang berguguran. Sudah beberapa hari mereka tak bicara. Lebih buruk lagi, beberapa member terkadang mengabaikannya. Disaat hatinya patah seperti ini, tak ada teman yang bisa mendengarkan kesedihannya. Apa yang harus Jimin lakukan jika seperti ini. Bahkan Yoongi yang kemarin melempar Taehyung dengan kursi, sekarang mereka bercanda bersama. Ada apa dengan dunia disekelilingnya, mengapa semua orang seperti menghukumnya? Bahkan ketika lagu first love Yoongi dibahas, Jimin hanya bisa diam. Ia tak pernah bisa masuk obrolan tentang comeback mereka.

" ... Aku mendorongmu pergi

Bahkan ketika aku ingin bertemu denganmu

Kau tetap tegas tinggal di sisiku

Bahkan jika aku tidak mengatakan itu

Karena itu, jangan melepaskan tanganku

Karena aku tidak akan melepaskanmu

Untuk kedua kalinya

Kelahiranku dan akhir hidupku

Kau akan selalu melindungi hal-hal itu."

Apakah Jimin yang terlalu percaya diri atau memang lagu itu untuk dirinya? Jimin tau siapa cinta pertama Yoongi tapi lagu yang Yoongi buat seperti untuknya.

"Ini tentang sakit hatiku, rasa kecewaku terhadap seseorang yang aku cintai. Orang setia disisiku saat aku bermain piano."

Bisakah Jimin menangis sekarang? Tidak, ia tak bisa karena ia berada ditengah rapat sekarang. Ia hanya menahan semua penyesalan akibat masalah itu. Jimin menunduk, merasa bahwa semua yang ia lakukan saat itu adalah kebodohan. Ingin memasuki Yoongi? Otaknya pasti sangat rusak. Fikiran macam apa itu, Jimin bahkan jijik dengan dirinya.

Lagu milik Yoongi terlalu menekannya. Lalu saat depresi dengan lagu first love dan lie. Jimin putus asa dengan penyesalannya. Bahkan ketika ia berkata bahwa ia menyanyikan lagu itu untuk Yoongi. Yoongi hanya setengah hati membantu dan saat ia minta Namjoon kompos lagunya, sang leader malah menolak. Ia sadar ia butuh Yoongi, menginginkan pria itu. Dahulu sangat mudah baginya meminta bantuan Yoongi perihal lirik dan lagu. Tapi sekarang semuanya telah pergi jauh hanya karena sandiwara dan kebohongan saat dirinya dihukum. Jimin terlalu putus asa dan terjebak dalam neraka karena ulahnya sendiri.

...

Rilis album baru adalah hal yang membuat semua orang di Big Hit resah menunggu hasil rating. Malam dimana ia berfikir mati itu lebih baik. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya ia menangis sendirian. Jimin melihat Taehyung dan Hoseok tidur pulas, Hanya ia yang masih terjaga. Memikirkan buruknya nasib yang ia miliki. Ia menonton berbagai video Yoongi yang selama ini ia rekam di ponselnya, dari ketika Yoongi bermain piano, bekerja, makan, bahkan hingga Yoongi sedang diampun Jimin merekamnya.

Kamar mandi adalah tempat terbaik untuk menangis. Karena air shower bisa meredam tangisnya. Ia memikirkan semua perlakuan Yoongi. Jimin tau Yoongi meminta management untuk membuat konsep BDSM yang melibatkan Yoongi dan dirinya. Ia tak tau mengapa Yoongi melakukan semua itu, tapi rasanya sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Hukuman yang Yoongi lakukan membuatnya putus asa.

.

»»*«« Blood Sweat and Tears »»*««

.

Satu-satunya orang yang melihat mata kosong Jimin adalah Yoongi. Meskipun ia marah dan benci pada Jimin tapi jauh dalam dirinya, ia masih mencintai Jimin. Secara diam-diam, Yoongi selalu perhatikan Jimin. Dari bagaimana anak itu selalu mencoba bicara ataupun mendekatinya. Hanya saja ia ingin memberi batas. Mendorong Jimin menjauh. Terus memintanya menjauh hingga dia yang selalu disinya mulai menjauh. Hatinya sakit melihat dia berhenti mencoba. Ia takut, dia akan pergi seperti apa yang selama ini ia takutkan. Namun mata kosong Jimin membuatnya lebih takut lagi. Ketika rasa putus asa, mencerminkan diri yang tersesat dalam kegelapan. Dimana seseorang tak lagi memiliki gairah hidup. Malam itu Yoongi mendapati sesuatu yang janggal dalam kebiasaan Jimin. Anak itu selalu memperhatikan pisau yang digunakan member untuk memotong apel. Ia was-was dalam ketidak puasannya menghukum Jimin. Ia belum puas kecuali hatinya yakin bahwa Jimin menderita dan merasakan sakitnya hidup tanpa dirinya.

Ketika seorang yang needy dan suka bergaul tiba-tiba dalam kondisi diabaikan seperti itu, Jimin kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Yoongi melihat itu, alter ego Jimin yang menyukai pisau. Yoongi tau kemana mata Jimin selalu terpaku pada pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Itu tak baik dan Yoongi harus mengawasi Jimin lebih sering. Karena ia tau, Jimin sedang dalam kondisi mental buruk. Dimana Jimin bisa saja melakukan hal bodoh.

...

Pagi itu, ketika salju membuat pagi di kota seoul menjadi beku. Sunyi, dingin dan sedikit mencekam. Menciptakan perasaan buruk yang Yoongi tak tau itu apa. Ia mengawasi terus Jimin dari spion. Menatap anak itu yang melihat salju diluar van dengan mata kosong. Namun detik berikutnya mata mereka bertemu dari kaca mobil. Kerutan itu muncul di kening Yoongi saat Jimin menatapnya dengan wajah sendu. Perasaan macam apa itu, ia tak tau. Namun hatinya seperti menjerit meminta dirinya sendiri menolong Jimin yang hendak masuk ke dalam jurang. Itu aneh, tapi begitulah rasanya.

Siang hari saat Yoongi pergi ke studionya untuk memikirkan comeback lagi Tahun depan. Namun, Ia melihat kejanggalan lain. Lampu ruangan menyala dan komputernya juga. Seperti studio itu telah dipakai seseorang. Namjoon, hanya dia yang memiliki kunci cadangan studionya. Yoongi mendekat untuk melibat track baru di list terupdate. Ada satu data dan Yoongi mendengarnya. Ia masih diam ketika mendengar intro lagu Charlie Puth "We don't talk anymore" terdengar. Yoongi berniat berhenti mendengar lagu yang tak penting berada di dalam laptopnya, sebelum suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal bernyanyi. Itu suara Jimin. Dia menyanyikan bagian lagu milik Selena. Jimin bernyanyi dengan suara isakan halus yang masih bisa ia tangkap. Lalu pesan suara tangis Jimin yang mengatakan maaf dan cinta, jantung Yoongi berdetak cepat karena panik. Ia langsung cek waktu rekaman. Berharap Jika Jimin merekam belum lama dari saat ini. 13:54 Itu sekitar 10 menit lalu dan Yoongi yakin Jimin masih ada di gedung BigHit. Ia mencari Jimin untuk memeriksa keadaan anak itu. Ia melihat semua member dan bertanya dimana Jimin berada dan Taehyung menjawab bahwa Jimin pulang ke dorm sambil menangis. Jika Jimin pergi sementara semua orang di kantor maka Itu artinya jimin memiliki kesempatan melakukan hal bodoh. Memikirkannya saja membuat Yoongi hilang akal. Ia langsung meminjam sepeda motor staf dan pergi.

Yoongi secepat mungkin mengendarai motor ke dorm, berharap ia masih bisa menyusul. Begitu masuk ia bisa dengar pintu tertutup yangg berasal dari kamar Jimin. Yoongi memanggil Jimin sambil berusaha membuka pintu. Namun sayangnya pintu kamar Jimin dikunci dari dalam. Yoongi memanggil dengan masih berusaha untuk mendengar respon sura Jimin dari dalam. Yoongi merasa ia harus hati-hati, ia ke dapur dan dugaannya benar. Pisau itu hilang. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi, Yoongi mendobrak pintu Kamar dan selang beberapa detik ia dengar suara logam terjatuh dari kamar mandi. Persetan ia merusak properti lagi, ia hanya paranoid. Yoongi dobrak lagi kamar mandi dan melihat Jimin ketakutan menatap Yoongi. Dilantai pisau yang Yoongi ingat tergeletak tak jauh dari kaki Jimin.

Jimin mengambil pisau itu, hendak mengarahkan mata pisau pada pergelangan tangannya. Namun itu tak sampai ketika Yoongi merebutnya. Jimin tak kalah kuat memegang pisau hingga mereka saling berebut. Jimin panik berusaha merebut pisau itu, tapi ketika Yoongi menariknya lebih kuat dari genggaman Jimin, mata pisau itu menggores telinga Yoongi. Jimin melotot panik melihat darah mengalir dari telingga hingga leher Yoongi. Melihat darah sebanyak itu, Jimin yakin lukanya parah. Apa ia baru saja memotong telinga Yoongi? Karena tangan Jimin masih memegang pisau. Jimin terpaku menydari bahwa dirinya melukai Yoongi. Otak Jimin membeku sebelum Yoongi mendorong Jimin ke dinding dengan sebuah cekikan. Pisau itu Yoongi lempar dan tangan kosongnya ia gunakan untuk menampar Jimin.

Plak

"Kau berani melakukan semua ini tanpa izinku? ... "

Plak. Itu bukan tamparan ringan. Itu tamparan yang sangat keras hingga Jimin merasakan kram dipipinya.

"Sialan kau Park Jimin! Inikah yang kau sebut permohonan maaf?" Yoongi mencekik Jimin lebih kencang hingga Jimin merasa kehabisan udara untuk menjawab.

"Khhhyungh!"

Jimin sekarat, ia butuh udara hingga kepalanya terasa pusing dan tubuhnya terasa lemas. Yoongi yang baru menyadari perlakuan kasarnya, ia melepas cengkramannya. Jimin yang merasa bisa menghirup udara lagi langsung tergeletak di tantai. Kepala Jimin pusing karena kehabisan udara tadi. Ia mencoba sadar hingga Jimin melihat tetesan air di lantai. Ia tak menyalakan shower lalu air apa itu? Jimin mendongak untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya dan seketika jantung Jimin berhenti. Ia melihat air megalir dari mata Yoongi. Jimin bersumpah jika ia merasa sangat sakit sekarang. Sakit yang melebihi rasa sakit ketika Yoongi meninggalkannya.

"Apakah kau tak bisa berhenti bertindak bodoh?"

Melihat kesedihan, ketakutan, dan kecemasan Yoongi, Jimin ikut menangis. Kemudian ia memeluk kaki suga, menangis di kaki suga dan meraung dengan bibir menempel di celana suga. Ia mengucap kata maaf berkali-kali dengan pelukan yang tak ingin Jimin lepas. Saat itu Jimin sangat takut Yoongi benar-benar pergi.

Jimin berkata ia akan mati jika Yoongi pergi lagi. Ia tak sadar bahwa kata-kata itu memancing emosi Yoongi. Jimin pelakunya dan berfikir bisa mati Jika Yoongi pergi, lalu bagaimana dengan Yoongi? Yoongi adalah korban kelakuan bodoh Jimin. Yoongi yang anak itu injak dan ketika ia berharap Jimin memohon kembali tapi Jimin malah pergi. Bayangkan betapa akan marah dan kesalnya ia. Yoongi sampai matipun akan marah pada Jimin. Hanya karena rasa sakit yang tak seberapa, Jimin ingin mati? Maka fikir apa yang Yoongi rasakan jika Jimin mati? Yoongi yang sangat kesal berjongkok lalu menjambak rambut Jimin ke belakang, agar ia bisa melihat wajah orang yang selalu menyalakan api dihatinya. Jimin menangis memohon ampun, ia memohon akan melakukan apapun asal Yoongi memaafkannya. Jimin tak melihat air mata Yoongi lagi, namun ia melihat kemarahan. Meskipun ia takut tapi itu membuatnya sedikit tenang meski matanya terus menggambarkan jutaan penyesalan.

"Potong saja kupingku jika kau berani berfikiran bodoh lagi."

"Maafkan aku hyung! Aku mohon! Aku akan lakukan apapun." Ucap Jimin berkali-kali.

Yoongi tak bisa maafkan Jimin begitu saja mengingat bagaimana Jimin melecehkannya dengan kata-kata yang menyakiti perasaan Yoongi. Bayangkan saja bagaimana sakit hatinya Yoongi ketika Jimin mengatakan bahwa Jimin lebih pantas menjadi topnya. Tentu Yoongi sakit hati karena itu sama saja bahwa Jimin tak menghormatinya, merendahkan diri Yoongi dimata Jimin dan Yoongi merasa bahwa Jimin tak lagi menganggap keberadaan Yoongi sebagai kekasihnya. Namun melihat Jimin memohon hingga bersujud menangis dikakinya, Yoongi merasa sesikit iba. Hatinya tersentuh karena mungkin Jimin sungguh-sungguh. Hati Yoongi mengampuni Jimin meski ia tetap harus memastikan satu hal.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu," Yoongi menunduk dan ia melihat Jimin mendongak menatap Yoogi sambil mencari kesungguhan dari kata-kata Yoongi. Dengan tangan yang mencengkram rambut Jimin, Yoongi ingin memastikan bahwa Jimin tak akan melakukan hal sama. Ia harus tau, sejauh mana Jimin menyadari bahwa seumur hidup, Jimin tak akan pernah bisa menjadi seorang top bagi Yoongi. "layani semua member! Maka aku akan percaya kau menyadari posisimu."

"Ne!" Jimin langsung mengiyakan meski ia melamun.

"Kenapa? Ragu?"

"Tidak! Aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan melakukan apapun," Sanggah Jimin meyakinkan Yoongi sebelum Yoongi berubah fikiran. "Aku akan melakukannya."

.

»»*«« Blood Sweat and Tears »»*««

.

Yoongi sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit dengan dibantu Jimin. Entah mengapa Jimin bahagia karena Yoongi mengizinkannya mendampingi Yoongi. Jimin menghubungi manager lalu tak lama manager datang bersama kelima member. Mereka meminta penjelasan pada Jimin terutama Namjoon yang kini menatap penuh tanya pada Jimin. Namjoon hanya berfikir jika Jimin dan Yoongi mungkin berkelahi. Namun pertanyaan Namjoon dijawab oleh Yoongi. Pria pucat dengan perban ditelingannya itu berbohong bahwa ia terjatuh ketika berdiri kemudian terjatuh ke sisi meja dimana kepalanya mengenai pisau. Dengan canda Yoongi berkata ia bersyukur bahwa bisa itu tak menusuk kepalanya. Manager mungkin percaya tapi tidak dengan para member. Mereka tau semua itu ada kaitannya dengan Jimin. Menunggu manager pergi mengurus administrasi, Namjoon meminta penjelasan. Kali ini Jimin yang menjawab dengan kejujuran lalu berkata soal syarat yang diberikan Yoongi. Jimin memohon pada para hyungnya. Agar mereka bersedia melakukan itu lagi. Dengan Jimin yang akan menjadi kucing baik. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya untuk memohon seks pada seluruh member. Jimin hanya ingin menebus kesalahannya, meski ia akan menjadi jalang sehari. Tapi sepertinya para member enggan. Siapa yang mau melakukan seks beramai lagi, dulu saja sudah cukup gila. Meski Namjoon terus menolak, Jimin terus memohon. Ia tak bisa dapat pengampunan jika tidak melakukan itu. Semua tetap menolak sebelum Yoongi memerintah mereka untuk ikut. Mereka akhirnya mau, hanya dengan satu perintah yang dilakukan Yoongi. Setelah semuanya deal manager datang lalu meminta para member untuk lanjutkan jadwal mereka tanpa Yoongi. Tapi belum sampai permintaan manager diiyakan, Yoongi meminta manager memberi waktu untuk Jimin sebentar karena Yoongi butuh waktu hanya berdua. Yoongi ingin membucarakan sesuatu dengan Jimin dan manager memberi waktu sepuluh menit.

...

Semua member dan manager sudah keluar. Yoongi yang tadinya berbaring, turun dari ranjang lalu mengunci pintu, menutup gorden jendela dan memastikan tak ada celah yang bisa seseorang liat dari luar. Jimin yang melihat tingkah diam Yoongi tiba-tiba menjadi takut. Yoongi diam seperti hendak menghukumnya. Jimin lebih takut ketika Yoongi memintanya naik ke atas ranjang. Jimin hanya bisa patuh dalam keraguan. Kemudian, Jimin dibuat lebih terkejut ketika Yoongi minta Jimin telanjang. Meski ragu, tapi Jimin tak ada pilihan. Mematuhi Yoongi adalah kewajiban mutlak yang harus Jimin patuhi. Lalu dengan perasaan ragu, Jimin melakukannya. Jimin membuka pakaiannya sementara Yoongi terus mengawasi Jimin seperti terlihat mengukur sesuatu. Yoongi duduk di sofa melihat tab sembari melirik Jimin berulang kali. Mata Yoongi terus bolak balik menatap tab dan tubuh telanjang Jimin yang sedang bersimpu di atas ranjang. Setelah lima menit, Yoongi selesai mengotak atik tabnya. Mahluk pucat itu bangkit dari sofa, mendekati manusia telanjang di atas ranjang lalu memijat leher Jimin dan mencubitnya pelan sesekali. Yoongi melirik ke bawah dimana penis kecil dan gemuk itu menegak. Kenakalan kecil itu membuat Yoongi tersenyum. Ia membayangkan bebetapa manisnga jika ia bisa memberi aksesoris untuk menghias si kecil milik Jimin.

"Jika kiriman atas nama Yoongi datang ke dorm. Kau harus memakai semua yang ada di dalamnya. Persiapkan semuanya lalu jika semua siap hubungi aku. Kau mengerti?"

"Ne Hyung!"

...

Keesokan harinya paket milik Yoongi itu datang. Paket kotak yang cukup besar namun lumayan ringan, Jimin menandatangani serah terimanya. Ia resah dan takut sambil mengira-ngira isinya. Jimin membawanya ke kamar dan dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia memotong segelnya.

"Bukankah itu milik Yoongi?" Tanya Hoseok curiga. Itu paket milik Yoongi dan seharusnya dibuka oleh pemiliknya, bukan orang lain.

"Yoongi Hyung yang memberikannya padaku. Dia memintaku," Jimin tercekat saat melihat isi dus besar itu "memakai semua ini?"

Apakah Yoongi sunguh-sungguh akan mengulangi hari itu? Bahkan mungkin akan lebih buruk dari malam itu. Jimin masih dilema antara mematuhi Yoongi atau rasa takutnya. Ia menatap sendu Hoseok memohon bantuan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Jimin sedikitpun tak tau bagaimana alat itu akan digunakan olehnya, tapi Jimin merasa takut dengan isi dus yang di dominasi kulit warna hitam dan besi. Jimin tau apa itu, hanya saja ia tak pernah sekalipun melihatnya dengan nyata di depannya. Sekarang benda-benda itu di depan matanya dan ia harus memakainya. Neraka ini, Jimin bahkan tak memiliki pilihan selan masuk ke dalam api lebih dalam.

.

.

.

.

AN:

Yoo hanya memandang yang orang lain sebut sebagai pornography itu sebagai seni. Semacam menggores pensil membentuk seorang Dewi setengah telanjang dengan pose tribangga (tiga lekuk tubuh, ada d candi borobudur). Ada kenikmatan sendiri ketika membuatnya. Kenikmatan tentang sebuah keindahan seperti menggores pensil di setiap lekukan tubuh wanita. Bahkan semakin gemung dan memiliki lipatan lemak, sensasinya semakin indah. Keindahan itu yang Yoo pandang sebagai seni. Terdengar aneh memang, tapi kalau kalian sudah pernah gambar dan rasakan sensasinya, atau menulis nc dengan hati pasti faham indahnya bagaimana. Yoo harap kalian bisa faham dan mengerti. Kalau gx, itu berarti kalian masih normal lol.

Pokonya terimakasih sudah membaca Blood Sweat and Tears sejauh ini.

Hop u guys like it and Luv u all. Muach* (flying kiss ala Seokjin eoma)


	5. Chapter 4

TRIGGER WARNING !

Ini tidak untuk orang yang masih dibawah umur, tidak untuk orang straight. Tidak untuk orang yang gx tega kalau Jimin disiksa. Lol.

Konten dibawah mengandung adegan BDSM tanpa darah, group sex, rough, deep troat, dan adegan seks keras lainnya. Mengandung bahasa frontal, makian dan celaan. Karena ini JIMIN GANGBANG.

.

.

.

Apapun akan Jimin lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya. Ia menyesal, benar-benar menyesal. Ia mau melakukannya, apapun akan ia lakukan. Ia hanya perlu menjadi Jalang semua orang satu hari ini, setelah itu tidak lagi. Bahkan jika Jimin harus memutus nadinya untuk memberikan Yoongi darah, Jimin akan lakukan. Asal Yoongi bisa mencintainya lagi. Untuk Yoongi bisa menerimanya lagi, darah, keringat dan air mata, semua itu tak menyakitkan bila dibandingkan dengan cinta dari Yoongi nanti.

Hanya cinta, cinta yang banyak dari Yoongi. Seperti dulu dan untuk menebusnya, Jimin rela berikan semuanya. Tubuh, Jiwa dan harga diri, apapun itu selama Yoongi bisa memberinya cinta. Cukup sudah rasa sakit karena berpisah dengan Yoongi. Persetan harga dirinya. Hidup tanpa cinta dari Yoongi lebih menyakitkan daripada ketika harga dirinya diinjak. Jimin tak bisa bernafas tanpa Yoongi, ia tak mampu lagi bernafas tanpa cinta dari Yoongi.

Sret

Hoseok memberikan sebuah botol kecil berwarna putih. Jimin tak tau itu apa, ia hanya khawatir meski ia sudah pasrah. Member lain sudah dingin padanya, kecuali Hoseok yang memang perasa. Satu-satunya member yang dekat dengannya meski Jimin mencoba menjaga jarak karena takut pada Yoongi.

"Itu adalah pil untuk memberimu kekuatan. Aku dan Taehyung bisa melakukannya berjam-jam karena ini. Ini aman. Tidak membuat kecanduan dan ada perangsang juga agar kau bisa menikmati semua ini ... Percayalah Chim, melakukan seks dengan banyak orang apalagi orang yang tak kau sukai itu akan sangat berat. Kau tak akan mampu kecuali meminum obat atau drugs."

Jimin hanya diam dan terpaku menatap obat yang kini sudah Hoseok tunjukan di depan wajah Jimin. Pil itu sangat kontras. Berwarna kuning dan orange, mengingatkannya pada karakter Hoseok yang ceria. Tapi, Jimin teringat Yoongi lagi. Ia hanya diminta memakai aksesoris yang Yoongi beri dalam dus dan obat itu, Jimin takut Yoongi tak akan menyukainya.

"Apa itu diperbolehkan Yoongi Hyung?"

Jhope terdiam, tanda bahwa ia menyadari keadaan. Benar saja, Jimin melakukan semua ini untuk Yoongi. Ia juga tak boleh memberi Jimin sesuatu tanpa izin Yoongi. Hoseok bisa bermasalah jika membantu Jimin agar tak menerima rasa sakit. Hukuman adalah tentang rasa sakit agar seseorang jera. Jika Hoseok memberikan pilnya dan Jimin terlihat menikmati semuanya, maka sama saja ia merubah Jimin jadi jalang sungguhan di mata Yoongi.

"Benar! Kau tak bisa minum ini tanpa izin. Tapi, aku sangat khawatir."

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Hyung. Ini adalah kesalahanku dan aku pantas mendapatkannya. Seandainya ini tak terjadi, aku tak akan sadar dan aku mungkin akan mati. Aku masih diberi ampun saja aku sangat bersyukur Hyung. Setelah apa yang aku lakukan, aku rela bahkan jika harus mematahkan semua jariku."

"Kau gila Park Jimin. Seandainya kau dulu tak terobsesi menjadi top. Kenapa kau malah berulah Jika Yoongi melarangmu ini itu? Kenapa kau malah menggoda semua member bahkan kru dan anggota group lain? Paboya!" Keluh Hoseok sambil memukuli lengan Jimin.

"Entahlah hyung, aku tak tau kenapa aku menyukai kemarahan Yoongi hyung. Aku suka melihatnya cemburu, karena disana aku melihat cinta darinya. Aku tak tau kalau ternyata mata itu berubah jadi rasa kesal. Aku ... aku hanya ... bosan." Terang Jimin jujur. Dalam hubungan, siapa yang akan tahan jika kekasihnya terus saja mengabaikannya? Bahkan ketika Jimin ingin bergelayut mesra, Yoongi selalu menampiknya.

"Dia memang membosankan tapi harusnya kau bisa berfikir resikonya. Aku sudah sering berkata bahwa Yoongi adalah orang paling keras kepala dan paling sulit dibantah. Sekarang lihat akibatnya. Kau masih beruntung dia tak memukulimu dengan besi."

"Besi?"

"Sebelum dia denganmu, dia sangat suka sekali dengan bdsm. Bukan bdsm seperti yang kalian lakukan, tapi melibatkan luka dan ... darah."

Deg! Nafas Jimin tercekat. Ia tak tau kenapa ia tak bisa bernafas. Jimin, tak pernah tau Yoongi lebih dari kekasihnya. Ia tak pernah tau siapa Yoongi sebelumnya, ia juga tak tau bagaimana Yoongi sebenarnya. Ia hanya tau Yoongi sosok dingin di bangtan, hanya sebatas itu. Memang dulu Yoongi pernah bilang bahwa dia menyukai seks keras, tapi Jimin tak pernah suka di pukul. Meskipun, Jimin pernah dipukuli ketika melanggar larangan untuk tidak terlalu mengekspos tubuhnya di depan army. Dulu ia hanya terbawa suasana panasnya panggung, siapa yang sangka ternyata Yoongi sungguh-sungguh memukuli pantatnya. Dan sekarang, setelah apa yang ia lakuakan. Bisakah Jimin berharap semua akan baik-baik saja?

"Hyung... Aku takut!" Jimin mulai meneteskan air mata. Dipukul saja Jimin tak pernah suka, apalagi disiksa. Tapi, meskipun Jimin akan disiksa, ia harus bisa menerimanya. Walaupun, ia ketakutan sekarang. "apa Yoongi hyung akan melakukannya padaku?"

Hoseok menangis, merasa kasihan pada Jimin. Dibandingkan siapapun di bangtan group, hanya Hoseok yang tau siapa Min Yoongi. Bagaimana pria pucat itu gila terhadap seks yang bahkan tak bisa Hoseok bayangkan. Ia bersyukur Yoongi berubah semenjak menjadi kekasih Jimin. Yoongi berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat menahan hasratnya, Yoongi bahkan bilang kalau dia sudah mengubur kebiasaan lamanya. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang, hanya harapan yang bisa dilakukan. Harapan dimana Yoongi tak akan melakukan kebiasaan lama Yoongi pada Jimin. Ia ingin sekali membantu Jimin dan bicara pada Yoongi, tapi aura kelam Yoongi membakar keberaniannya jadi abu. Ia merasa bersalah, karena tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menolong dongsaengnya. Kecuali, membantu Jimin memasang peralatan yang masih tergeletak di atas meja.

"Yoongi mencintaimu! Itu adalah satu-satunya harapan yang bisa aku beri."

"Hiks. Tapi Yoongi hyung membenciku sekarang."

"Jika dia bisa mengubur kebiasaan lamanya, kenapa dia harus tega melukai cintanya? Jim, satu-satunya kelemahan Yoongi adalah dirimu. Percayalah padaku!"

Entah bagaimana kalimat itu terucap begitu saja. Tapi jika memang benar Yoongi mencintai Jimin, Hoseok yakin Yoongi tak akan sekeras itu. Hoseok mengelap air matanya lalu mengusap air mata di pipi Jimin juga.

"Buka pakaianmu! Biar aku membantumu! Yoongi akan kembali sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

"Hyung tidak lebih dari group seks. Just it!" Tegas Namjoon yang berjalan bersama Yoingi di lorong. Mereka kembali ke dorm setelah pulang dari kantor.

"Kalian ingin dia menggoda bottom kalian lagi maka silahkan!"

"Hyung! Jimin sudah cukup jera!"

"Belum cukup."

"Dia yg belum cukup jera atau kau yang belum puas menyiksanya?"

Langkah Yoongi berhenti dan mereka saling tatap. "Aku yang belum puas! Weo?"

"Aku tak peduli gosip kau tukang pukul di ranjang atau bukan. Tapi jika besok Jimin tak bisa perform maka aku akan laporkan kau pada manager."

"Silahkan! Lagipula besok kita tak ada jadwal."

Namjoon checkmate. Dia baru ingat besok libur. Namjoon kini hanya bisa pasrah melihat Yoongi sudah berjalan semakin jauh. Hyungnya memang sesuatu. Entah kenapa bahkan dengan Jin hyung yang lebih tuapun, ia lebih takut pada Yoongi hyung.

"Hyung jangan berbuat nekat aku mohon!"

"Kau cerewet Kim Namjoon! Aku masih punya otak."

Namjoon langsung merasa lega mendengar bantahan hyung pucatnya. Jika Yoongi masih rasional maka Namjoon bisa lebih merasa santai.

.

.

.

Jimin duduk bersimpu dengan posisi kucing di atas ranjang. Dengan headband telinga kucing warna hitam, collarneck dengan lonceng ditengah pita lalu collar garter dengan stocking hitam lalu tangan dan kakinya juga dihiasi spreader bar and cuff. Tidak lupa di belakang Jimin, kitten tail dengan bulu sejenis dengan headband nya. Itu adalah butt plunge ekor kucing yang sudah tertanam di dalam lubangnya. Sangat manis, layaknya kucing baik yang sudah siap untuk dimasuki dan yang terakhir Hoseok memasang blindfold mask.

"Semuanya! Jimin sudah siap!" Ucapnya sedikit keras, agar para member diluar dorm mendengarnya.

Satu persatu dari lima member yang ada di luar mulai memasuki kamar. Mereka jelas terpesona dengan penmpilan Jimin yang imut namun merangsang. Mereka melepas pakaian, hanya Yoongi yang tidak. Dia malah mendekati Jimin yang jelas ketakutan.

"Hari ini kau akan mendengar pengakuan para hyung yang pernah kau goda. Aku ingin tau, sejauh mana kau berani melecehkan mereka."

Cup

"Ah~!"

Ciuman dari kekasihnya menjadi terasa seperti surga. Layaknya malaikat yang datang dan menjenguknya di neraka. Jimin bahkan tak kuasa menahan air mata bahagia. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sangat menyukai Yoongi dan dominasi dari Min Yoongi, entah kenapa membuatnya bahagia. Layaknya bertemu kekasih yang sudah sangat ia rindukan.

Kemarin ia bosan di acuhkan Yoongi, ia hanya jenuh dan iri dengan Taehyung yang bisa bertukar posisi dengan Hoseok hyung. Tapi kali ini, Jimin benar-benar sadar, bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan dominasi Min Yoongi sekuat apapun. Bahkan ketika Jimin memiliki body atletis dan bisa membating Yoongi ke atas tempat tidur, tapi kekuatan fisik bukanlah yang menentukan posisinya menjadi top. Pembawaan diri, naluri, gen yang dibawanya sejak lahir. Jimin mungkin memilikinya tapi tak sebesar dominasi yang dimiliki para pure top. Karena sekuat apapun ia merasa sebagau top, dia tetap bottom jika pernah ditiduri lelaki.

"Hyung!"

"Apakah kau benar-benar tau posisimu sekarang dan siap menerima hukuman?"

"Ne!"

"Bagus!"

Lumatan itu dirasakan Jimin lagi, lumatan dari lidah dan bibir Yoongi yang sangat nikmat. Jimin terlalu menginginkan ciuman itu, bahkan ketika Yoongi melepas lumatannya. Jimin terus berusaha mengejar bibir Yoongi. Mencarinya di tengah kegelapan.

"Hyung!"

"Mari kita mulai!"

Yoongi duduk di kursi menatap Hoseok yang paling dekat bersama Jimin mengusap rambutnya. Dia hanya memposisikan dirinya di depan Jimin. Mengusap bibir Jimin dengan ujung penisnya. Jimin yang faham langsung membuka mulutnya, menerima penis Hoseok yang keluar masuk menusuk tenggorokannya.

"Awas jika kau menggigitnya lagi!" Ancam Taehyung yang sudah siap masuk dari belakang. Beruntung Jimin memang sudah menungging sehingga Taehyung bisa langsung masuk dengan bantuan pelumas.

"Hmmm kkhhhmmm"

Jimin mulai kehabisan oksigen karena gerakan cepat Taehyung dan Hoseok di mulutnya. Ia butuh mengambil udara sehingga naluri alaminya menarik kepalanya sendiri ke belakang. Ia melepas penis Hoseok untuk mengambil nafas, hanya sebentar sampai ia membuka mulut lagi menunggu penis Hoseok masuk.

Yoongi memantik api dari korek untuk menyalakan rokok yang ada di bibirnya. Ia menyesap nikmat manis dan gurihnya tembakau yang masuk ke dalam tenggorokan lalu keluar lagi lewat hidung dan mulut. Sangat nikmat apalagi ditambah dengan adegan panas di depannya. Memang Yoongi brengsek, ia mengakuinya. Fikiran untuk melakukan gagbang memang bukan kali ini. Dulu pernah, sangat ingin. Tetapi belum ada kesempatan yang pas. Ia hanya tak sangka khayalannya bisa menjadi nyata. Bukan dia yang berfikir kotor tapi salahkan Jimin yang selalu menyulut api di depan umum. Dance erotis sampai acara membuka pakaian, itu lebih dari kata nakal. Dia kadang bersikap murahan dan tak bisa dikontrol seolah dia ingin semua orang bisa menidurinya. Jujur ia akan puas jika Jimin digagbang dan bisa kapok tak melakukan hal-hal kotor lagi.

"Argh Yeah! Shit." Taehyung yang terlihat akan sampai puncaknya menarik tengkuk Hoseok untuk dia cium.

Sedangkan Jimin dia tetap mendesah tertahan di dalam mulut yang tersumpal milik Hoseok. Milik mereka sama-sama berkendut dan berikutnya, Jimin bisa merasakan cairan yang menyemprot di dalam tenggorokan dan lubang belakangnya.

"Brengsek! Berapa kali kau memasuki Jimin hyung? Lubangnya lumayan longgar dan aku bisa bergerak semauku!"

Pletak

"A!"

Taehyung langsung memegang kepalanya akibat pukulan kekasihnya. Ia keceplosan memuji lubang Jimin, jadi wajar jika kekasihnya agak cemburu.

"Kau mau aku buat lebar juga?" Tegas Hoseok sambil melototi Taehyung.

"Yack minggir!" Seokjin memberi perintah sambil mendorong Taehyung dari tempatnya. Ia tak peduli umpatan Taehyung karena Jin sedang fokus masuk ke dalam lubang Jimin "Kau itu dongsaeng yang paling merepotkanku! Maka malam ini aku anggap ini sebagai permintaan maafmu yang paling dalam."

"Shh ah!" Jimin teriak saat Jin masuk dan menghentakan penisnya sekaligus. Jin memiliki ukuran yang lumayan besar jadi wajar jika Jimin sedikit terkejut dengan sensasinya. Walau tak sebesar milik Yoongi.

Jin bergerak membabi buta, terlihat cukup perkasa untuk ukuran bottom yang baru dua kali memasuki seseorang. Namjoon saja sampai gemas melihatnya. Pasalanya, desahan Jin sangatlah menggoda. Terlihat sangat manis dan lucu. Dia lebih terlihat seperti sedang onani. Terlampau manis dengan wajah indahnya.

"Mpff!"

Namjoon melirik seseorang yang menahan tawa di sampingnya. Dia Jeon Jungkook, maknae berotot yang bersuara manis.

"Mwo?"

"Seokjin hyung sangat lucu!"

"Jangan berani menatap bottomku atau kau akan jadi seperti Jimin."

"Mianhae hyung!"

Jungkook hanya senyum kuda dan pura-pura melirik Jimin. Walaupun dia pernah ditiduri Yoongi tapi sungguh ia terkadang bisa terangsang melihat bottom yang manis. Ia ingin merasakan lubangnya. Karena tak tahan, Jungkook maju dan masuk ke dalam mulut Jimin.

"Owh! Hyung ini nikmat!" Ucap Jungkook mendesah dikala Jimin menghisap penisnya. Hyungnya sedang sungguh-sungguh bersikap baik. Jungkook bahkan sangat terlena dengan service Jimin. Ia sampai mengkhayal jika begitulah persisnya ketika Jimin sedang memberi service pada Yoongi hyung. Pasti sangat panas. Apalagi jika ia juga disini sambil disetubuhi Yoongi hyung seperti kemarin.

"Yoongi hyung kau tak ingin bergabung?" Puk puk, Jungkook memukuli pantatnya sendiri. Mengundang Yoongi untuk memasuki bottom milik maknae.

Yoongi tersenyum, ia akan senang hati membobol lubang ketat Jungkook tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Ia sedang ingin memandang bagaimana nakalnya Jimin ditiduri para member. Tapi ia sudah terangsang sekarang. Jika ia punya pelacur ia sangat ingin diblowjob sekarang. Meskipun ada dua bottom yang mungkin akan dengan senang hati melayaninya.

"Kemari jika kau menginginkanku!"

Jungkook yang memang lebih suka pada Yoongi tentu secepat mungkin bangkit lalu pindah menuju Yoongi.

"Beri aku blow job!"

Keberuntungan! Itu adalah kata yang paling tepat untuk Jungkook sekarang. Baru saja ia berfikir untuk memberi Yoongi blow job, hyungnya sudah memintanya lebih dulu. Jungkook tentu dengan sangat senang hati melayani Yoongi. Menjilat dan menghisap penis besar yang masih bersembunyi di dalam celana. Jungkook melepas belt lalu membuka kancing dan zipper Yoongi. Menurunkan celana dalam hyungnya dan matanya langsung berbinar. Penis besar dan berurat itu sangat menggodanya untuk dijilat. Bagaikan ice cream lezat yang tak pernah bisa ia tolak.

"Argh! Bagus Jungkook-ah!"

Puji Yoongi saat kenikmatan itu menjadi ganda dari nikotin dan mulut lembut yang melingkari penisnya. Namun ia tiba-tiba terpaku saat melihat wajah Jimin. Wajah yang tersiksa oleh kungkungan di tangan dan kakinya. Wajah seorang submissive yang sangat ia inginkan. Jimin memilikinya dan ia harap setelah ini, Jimin bisa berubah menjadi seorang submissive. Karena demi apapun, Yoongi akan merasa sangat bahagia. Bahkan wajah Jimin ratusan kali lebih nikmat dari nikotin dan mulut Jungkook.

"Arghhhhhhh Jin hyuuuunnnggggg!" Jimin teriak panjang seiring gerakan cepat dari hyungnya. Itu lebih dari kata merangsang. Bahkan Yoongi sudah merasa ingin keluar.

"Brengsek!" Yoongi mengumpat, mematikan rokoknya lalu memegang kepala Jungkook untuk mendominasi. Ia bergerak membabi buta tanpa peduli si maknae sudah memejamkan mata begitu rapat dan meremas celananya sangat kencang karena menahan rasa ingin muntah. Lalu satu gerakan, Yoongi menusuk masuk begitu dalam ditenggorokan Jungkook.

"Kkk! Kkkhh!," Jungkook muntah tertahan, air matanya keluar tanpa terasa. Muntah dengan penis yang menyumpal rapat tenggorokannya, Jungkook serasa hampir pingsan saat muntahannya turun kembali keperutnya. "kkkhha~~!" Ia langsung jatuh bersandar dipaha Yoongi karena lemas. kepalanya sangat pusing dan hidunya tersumbat karena efek tangis. Jungkook tak menangis, tapi air matanya keluar begitu saja karena perlakuan Yoongi. Semua perlakuan kasar Yoongi rasanya seperti ditenggelamkan paksa di dalam air. Sangat kasar hingga kepalanya tak bisa berfikir selain mengambil nafas. Yoongi tak peduli lagi tentang Jungkook tapi ia sekarang berjalan mendekati Jimin dan langsung melumat bibirnya. Ia sangat gemas dengan wajah Jimin yang sangat menggoda. Ia bahkan bisa cepat keluar hanya karena melihat wajahnya saja. Entah bagaimana sang make-up artis sangat pintar merubah Jimin menjadi begitu seksi dimasa album wings mereka. Jujur Yoongi terangsang semenjak membuat musik video blood sweat and tears, Jimin dengan penutup mata hitamlah yang merangsang ide untuk melakukan semua ini pada Jimin.

"Cpkkkk haaa arggghhh!"

Jimin teriak bersamaan teriakan Jin di belakangnya. Membuat para top terkesima dengan indahnya para bottom mencapai orgasme. Jin telah selesai, maka ini waktunya berganti giliran. Lalu siapa berikutnya? Dia Kim Namjoon, dia datang dengan sangat siap. Ia mengecup pantat kekasihnya dan terus menciuminya dari bokong hingga leher. Begitu sampai leher ia naik ke atas menuju telinga Jin lalu membisikan sesuatu yang masih bisa Jimin dengar.

"May I?" Ia meminta izin, tentu itu harus agar sang princess tak marah.

"Tunggu dulu aku masih lelah. Oh ... ini sialan!" Gerutu Jin masih menghela nafas. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ia memasuki seseorang dan rasanya melelahkan, seperti beronani dengan kekuatan lebih. Tapi rasanya tetap lebih enak dimasuki, karena kenikmatannya lebih dari sekedar orgasme. Lalu setelah ia merasa cukup beristirahat, ia bangkit dan langsung merebahkan badan di atas ranjang Hoseok. Menatap kekasihnya yang berusaha masuk tanpa lube. Lubang Jimin sudah basah karena cum dari Jin tadi, jadi itu sebabnya Namjoon bisa masuk dengan mudah.

Jimin bisa mencium baunya, wangi maskulin pria bernama Yoongi. Ia juga bisa mengenalinya, rasa kenyal ujung penis Yoongi yang besar dan memang itulah yang ia tunggu. Melakukan seks bersama Yoongi. Memang ia masih penasaran rasanya memasuki lubang Yoongi tapi rasa penis Yoongi yang memasukinya jutaan kali lebih ia inginkan. Entah berapa bulan mereka tak pernah melakukannya, tapi rasanya seperti berabad-abad Yoongi tak menyentuhnya lagi. Seperti sekarang, saat Yoongi menciumnya, saat Yoongi menempelkan batang besar kenyal yang kini ada di mulutnya. Jimin merasa ini adalah kesempatan. Sekuat apapun tusukan gila dari siapapun di lubang belakangnya, Jimin fokus pada lidah dan bibirnya untuk menutupi giginya sendiri agar giginya tak melukai penis Yoongi. Persetan bibirnya akan bengkak karena gesekan kasar dengan batang berurat milik Yoongi dan persetan juga rasa ingin mual diperutnya karena tusukan kasar Yoongi di tenggorokannya. Ia hanya fokus pada keinginan memuaskan Min Yoongi. Persetan ia menjadi seorang slave atau submissive yang bahagia jika merasakan sakit selama tuannya puas. Jimin hanya terbawa perasaan yang ada. Semua rasa sakit sebelumnya dan rasa sakit saat ini merubah moodnya. Ini bukan kali pertama Yoongi melakukan seks kasar, hanya saja selama ini ia tak puas. Bukan karena kemampuan seks Yoongi yang rendah tapi karena Yoongi terlalu mendominasinya. Ia bukan slave milik tuan Min dan karena itulah ia selalu membatasi segalanya, terlebih jika Mr. Kinky itu main pukul. Ia pasti tak terima dan perasaan benci itulah yang membuatnya ingin balas dendam. Ia ingin Min Yoongi jadi dibawahnya tapi itu hanyalah dendam idiot yang malah membuatnya masuk ke dalam jurang. Dia dihukum dengan cara keji dan hal paling kurang ajar yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Ia pernah mendengar bahwa seorang dominant itu bisa memiliki kontrol dan tau bagaimana menghitung strategi tepat dalam hal yang berurusan dengan manusia. Mereka manusia yang lahir dengan insting untuk memahami manusia dan tau bagaimana cara menanganinya. Jika memang semua ini adalah cara Min Yoongi merubahnya menjadi seseorang yang bahagia dihukum, maka Yoongi berhasil. Dia berhasil menciptakan jiwa submissive milik Jimin. Bibirnya kram tak bisa merasakan apapun dan demi Tuhan, ia suka bagaimana Yoongi meremas rambutnya sangat kuat. Itu sakit tapi rasa sakit itu menciptakan rangsangan dalam tubuhnya.

"Fuck! Arggghhhh."

Umpatan itu keluar dari mulut Namjoon bersama gerakan yang brutal dan menyakitkan. Sepertinya Jimin lupa jika ada dua top kinky di BTS yang menidurinya. Mereka tak kenal ampun, terus bergerak hingga Jimin tak bisa menahan air mata sakitnya. Ia memegang sprei sekuat mungkin untuk meredam sakit. Sampai gerakan belakangnya berhenti, Yoongi juga memperdalam tusukannya. Ia bisa merasakan cairan hangat mengalir ke dalam tenggorokannya dan juga cairan hangat di dalam lubang belakangnya. Jimin menangis bukan karena sedih tetapi karena efek mual dalam perutnya.

"Kkkmm aaahhh!"

Jimin meraup nafas sebisa mungkin layaknya sehabis menyelam. Ia merasa sedikit pusing dan sedikit terhuyung kesamping sebelum ia sadar kembali dan tetap bertahan untuk terus menungging.

"Jungkook!"

Panggil Yoongi yang langsung membuat Jimin merasa buruk. Kemarin itu sudah menyebalkan melihat dia menggoda Yoongi, ia sangat benci jika ada yang dekat dengan Yoongi. Dengan posisinya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan pukulan keras dipantatnya. Tidak sekeras saat itu tapi tetap terasa sakit.

"Katakan kau akan mematuhi semua perintah member."

"Aku akan patuh pada semua member!"

Klek! Suara besi samar terdengar dan berukutnya ia merasakan kakinya bebas meski pergelangan kakinya masih ada kulit yang melingkarinya. Apakah besi itu bisa dilepas? Karena Jimin merasa bisa bergerak. Kemudian ia juga bisa merasakan tangannya bebas. Apakah ini akan berakhir? Jimin berdoa.

"Aku ingin lubangmu lebih lebar saat kita seks nanti."

Jimin menunduk dan kini mulai putus asa. Harusnya ia tak berharap, harusnya dialah yang tau siapa Yoongi. Karakter paling keras dan tanpa ampun jika sudah membenci seseorang. Jimin sepertinya menyadari level mana ia sekarang. Jika Yoongi tak mengampuninya, itu bukti kebencian Yoongi selama ini. Apakah ia sungguh keterlaluan? Jika Jimin sadar maka iya. Dia menggoda banyak orang termasuk para member, skinship berlebihan dan bahkan mencium mereka. Bukan ciuman hanya pipi seperti yang terkadang media tangkap, tetapi ciuman sungguhan dari bibir ke bibir. Yoongi mungkin tak melihatnya, tapi ia yakin Yoongi tau. Karena Jimin tau Yoongi memiliki insting yang bagus.

Jimin merasa tubuhnya di angkat hingga bersimpu, lalu kemudian ia merasakan tubuh seseorang masuk ke sela selangkangannya. Tubuhnya kembali tertarik ke bawah dan ia tak sengaja menduduki milik seseorang yang sudah mengeras.

"Argh!" Itu suara Yoongi dan Jimin langsung reflek meminta maaf. Berikutnya Jimin bisa merasakan penis Yoongi masuk di dalam lubangnya. "kau bilang ingin di atasku bukan? Maka aku kabulkan maumu." Semua tau maksud Jimin ingin di atas bukan di atas dengan posisi Yoongi berada di dalamnya, tetapi berada di atas dengan dirinya di dalam Yoongi. Ia benci mengingatnya, ia tau ia salah dan bodoh. Tapi, ia tak ada pilihan untuk protes karena sudah berjanji akan berlaku baik.

"Sshhh ah!"

Mendesah? Ya, Jimin mendesah. Ia sudah sangat merindukan penis besar berurat itu sejak lama dan rasanya sangat luar biasa ketika ia bergerak.

"Aku tau kau tak selemah itu!"

Itu perintah sindiran. Ia tau Yoongi ingin Jimin bergerak lebih. Bisa saja Jimin langsung bergerak cepat, tapi tadi ia sedang menikmatinya sedikit intens. Merasakan bahwa milik Yoongi benar-benar ada di dalamnya. Tapi itu sudah nyata sekarang, maka saatnya Jimin bergerak. Ia naik kemudian turun dengan tempo lebih cepat.

"SHHH owwwh!"

Jimin kembali mendesah hebat ketika gerakannya diimbangi gerakan Yoongi di penisnya. Itu luar biasa nikmat.

"Jika kau keluar lebih dulu, maka kau akan mendapat hukuman."

Tidak, tidak untuk kali ini. Jimin sudah muak dengan hukuman. Ia butuh kenikmatan, ia ingin melakukan seks dengan kenikmatan. Karena jika tidak, ia akan berakhir dengan rasa sakit dan luka. Ia tak ingin Yoongi menyiksanya dengan luka lagi. Maka permainan dimulai. Pasrah dengan kenikmatan yang dibuat hyungnya atau memilih untuk konsentrasi memuaskan hyungnya. Jimin memutar otaknya kemudian sebuah ide muncul agar ia tak kalah dari Yoongi.

"Fuck Jimeen shit!"

Yoongi mengumpat karena remasan kuat lubang Jimin. Itu sangat merangsangnya ingin cepat keluar dan itu ide nakal yang cerdas untuk membuat tangan yang ia gunakan untuk mengocoh menjadi lemah. Yoongi berusaha konsentrasi tapi itu sulit dan dengan gerakan seperti yang Jimin lakukan, ia yakin ia akan kalah.

"FUCK! ... Shhh ah!"

Teriakan berat Yoongi keluar bersama cairan kental yang kini berada di dalam lubang Jimin.

"Kerja bagus Park Jimin! ... Sekarang masuklah bersamaku maknae!"

Kata itu ibaratkan petir yang menyambar kepala Jimin. Bukankah ia harusnya dapat hadiah atau semacamnya? Bukankah harusnya ia tak dihukum?

"Hyung bukankah?"

"Aku tau! Hadiahmu adalah belas kasih dariku! Aku akan gentle!"

Jimin kini mengerti maksud Yoongi. Sedikit pengampunan dari niat jahat yang akan Yoongi lakukan. Jimin pasrah ketika ia merasa ada daging keras menusuk pantatnya, bermain-main disana lalu mencoba masuk.

"Ugh!" Jimin melengguh keras ketika rasa sakit itu muncul. Bayangkan jika milikmu dibuka lebar seperti Jimin. Tak mungkin itu nikmat kecuali rangsangan dari puting dan bibirnya. Yoongi memijat putingnya bersama lumatan di bibirnya, itu merangsang meski tak menutupi rasa sakit.

"Hyung ako mohon ugh ... Akugh minta maaf."

Jimin memohon untuk pengampunan yang sia-sia. Yoongi tak akan melepasnya, Jimin tau itu. Hanya saja, tak ada salahnya memohon.

"Jungkook! Berhenti sebentar!"

Sesuai apa yang dikatakan Yoongi, Jungkook berhenti. Sedangkan Jimin, ia sedang menghela nafas dan mengontrol nafasnya dari rasa sakit.

"Relax Jim! Cobalah!"

Rasanya Jimin malah ingin menangis sekarang, ketika Yoongi berkata dengan lembut. Rasanya seperti perasaan ketika mereka melakukan untuk pertama kalinya, ketika ukuran Yoongi kesulitan masuk ke dalam lubang sempitnya. Itu menyakitkan tapi ia tak memiliki pilihan selain pasrah dan membiarkan Yoongi menguasai ranjang. Jimin adalah milik Yoongi, maka apapun keputusan Yoongi itu adalah hak Yoongi. Hanya itu kepercayaan yang bisa Jimin pegang. Tentang kepasrahan dan rasa melayani.

Cup! Pipi Jimin dikecup berulang kali, bahkan kini bibirnya sudah merasakan kelembutan, masam dan asinnya mulut Yoongi. Rasanya aneh, tak seperti ciumannya yang dulu terasa lembut dan manis. Sekarang lain, apakah karena Yoongi sehabis merokok? Karena memang terasa ada sedikit bau tembakau disana. Tak enak, tapi memiliki sensasi maskulin yang lebih merangsang. Bahkan tangan Yoongi bergerak aktif mempermainkan puting dan penisnya.

"Awwwhhh!"

Rasa sakit di lubangnya menjadi lebih ringan akibat rangsangan dari kekasihnya. Jimin yakin Jungkook sudah masuk semuanya. Kemudian ia merasakan kedua penis itu bergerak perlahan.

"Be gentle Jungkook!"

"Nehhh!"

Yoongi menakup wajah Jimin agar bisa langsung berhadapan dengannya. Ia ingin melihat wajah yang diriasi makeup itu merintih tepat di depan matanya. Berikutnya ia membuka penutup mata Jimin dan jantungnya terasa mau meledak. Smokey eye yang dimiliki Jimin lebih merangsang jika di lihat langsung daripada saat dirinya shooting Blood Sweat and Tears. Dengan air mata yang sedikit menetes dari mata Jimin, Yoongi justru puas. Wajah Jimin, mengekspresikan sebuah kepasrahan dari semua rasa sakit yang Yoongi berikan. Itu membuatnya menyadari, jika Jimin sudah benar-benar menyadari kesalahannya.

"Argh ah!"

Yoongi mendesah menyusul desahan kedua bottom yang ada di atasnya. Dia ingin keluar lagi, hanya karena wajah dan rintihan Jimin. Belum lagi lubang dan penis Jungkook yang bergerak dan menjepit penisnya begitu keras. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat. Lebih nikmat daripada saat ia memerawani seseorang.

"Ssshhh Ah sshhh Ah."

"Hmmmhhh uh sssh ah."

Luar biasa! Sungguh nikmat mendengar dua desahan kepuasan dari suara para bottom diatasnya. Desahan manis Jungkook dan desahan imut dari Jimin, terdengar sangat indah bersamaan. Rasanya seperti kau memiliki kekuasaan dari semua manusia. Ia puas, sangat puas hingga tak mampu lagi menahan hasratnya untuk keluar. Ia bahkan tak peduli lagi tentang kata gentle. Desahan Jungkook dan Jimin, serta pijatan di dalam lubang Jimin membuatnya buta. Hingga saat ia mencapai puncaknya, ia menumpahkan cairan semen pada lubang Jimin. Kepalanya menjadi beku dan ia merasa sangat puas. Bahkan lebih puas daripada menghisap sebuah rokok atau merasakan sensasi terbang dari minuman beralkohol. Bahkan ketika Jungkook mengeluarkan penisnya dan menyisakan ruang lebih banyak di dalam lubang Jimin. Lagi-lagi hal mengejutkan, sisa sperma di dalam penisnya keluar lagi. Membuat sensasi kenikmatan otak lumpuh menjadi lebih lama. Itu sangat nikmat dan ia tak akan pernah melupakannya.

"Hiks"

Jimin jatuh, terkapar dengan kepala dicelah pundak dan lehernya. Jimin menangis dan Yoongi hanya diam. Merasakan sensasi lega dari hilangnya rasa benci.

"Kau menyesal?"

"Ani!"

"Ini menyakitimu?"

"Sangat! Tapi aku tak peduli. Asal hyung kembali padaku."

Cup! Kecupan pipi itu terasa lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Membuat Jimin percaya bahwa itu adalah bibir Yoongi. Perasaan cinta yang masih bisa ia rasakan dan itu membuatnya lega hingga air matanya semakin deras keluar.

"Berjanjilah padaku!"

"Apapun!"

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan selalu bersamaku dan tidak akan pernah membawa perasaanmu pergi dariku. Meski kau bosan padaku tetap jangan pergi!"

"Ania hyung! Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi, aku tak akan bosan juga jangan pergi, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku seperti kemarin!"

"Aku tak benar-benar pergi Jimin. Aku mencintaimu, hanya saja aku marah dengan semua perilakumu. Aku tau, tak masalah bagiku jika kau bermain dengan siapapun, hanya saja kau harusnya memiliki batas. Kau tak seharusnya menghianatiku dengan mempermainkan posisi dan perasaanku padamu. Aku tak suka jika harus menunggu maaf dan kejujuran begitu lama. Jika kau bosan kau bisa bilang padaku, jika kau benci kau bisa bilang padaku dan mengenai posisimu. Jangan pernah berfikiran bodoh untuk menjadi seorang top. Karena kau terlalu manis untuk menjadi seorang top."

Jimin tertawa kecil disela tangisnya ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Yoongi. Itu pujian tapi memang benar. Walau Suga memang memiliki paras lebih manis darinya dan terkadang bertingkah imut di depan army, tapi selebihnya suga adalah Min Yoongi. Hyung yang sangat peduli dibalik sikap dinginnya. Sifat yang berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang berusaha keren di depan army meski pada akhirnya, ia sadar bahwa dirinya memang menyukai hal-hal manis seperti wanita.

"Ini ranjangmu kita tidur disini saja."

"Neh!"

Jimin bukan tipe yang akan bisa tidur dengan kondisi tubuh yang lengket. Tetapi hari ini pengecualian. Ia terlalu lelah dan ingin sekali tidur. Apalagi tidur di dalam pelukan Yoongi. Itu sangat nyaman, lebih membuat kantuk daripada obat tidur. Hingga akhirnya ia terlelap dan melupakan semua kejadian masa lalu yang rumit. Melupakan kenangan buruk dan menghilangkannya bersama mimpi. Terlelap dengan kelegaan untuk menyambut hari esok. Hari dimana ia akan mematuhi hyungnya dengan rasa bahagia.

"Saranghae suga hyung!"

"Nado!"

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Lama ya? Belum move on dari chapter 2 sialan kemarin. Ini juga udah lama nulis tapi baru mau selesaikan hari ini setelah diracuni Chiminscake pasal foto Jimin yang ganjen sama cowok2. Liat itu dendam dan pengen siksa Jimin sampai akhir tapi, aku gx tega sama reader yg selalu baca ff dengan perasaan. He he he

Saya sudah bosan bikin happy ending. Memang sih gx ada yg aku share tapi rasanya bosan aja kalau ngetik kata bahagia selamanya dll. Pokonya kalau ada yg gx ngerti sana alur ataupun sudut pandang Yoongi review aja nanti aku bales. Mau maki2 lagi juga boleh dan aku gx akan bales kok. Aku orang yang terbuka, kalau kalian gx bisa mengerti bukan salah kalian tapi salahku karena kurang memberi penjelasan yang kurang jelas.

Love u guys


End file.
